Érase un Heart Warming Eve
by jesus2558
Summary: Spike se va de casa de Twili para intentar comprar o alquilar un departamento, a la Rainbow le embargan la casa, La Flutter tiene un retraso, Twili se lanza a la aventura e intenta organizar una fiesta, La rara se enfrenta a la piratería, la Jackie se enfrenta a la competencia, y Pinkie en pedos legales. Pero oye, ¡Mañana es Heart Warming Eve!


Hola que tal a todos amigos ¿como están?... como son epocas navideñas, preparé algo especial para ustedes. ... *Se pone un gorrito de navidad* ... ¡Taraaaaaaah! ...

Buano en fin xD, me mamé escribiendo esta madre, y no la termine, les juro que me carga la verga que no llegué, la mierda se hacía mas y más larga cada ... joder que son 23 o 24 mil palabras y yo... ¿yo que hago? es la mitad cabrón, la mitad xDDDD... estoy jodido ._. "Ya, y la proxima pa cuando? ¿Para la proxima navidad? si es que...", no cabrón, pa reyes (?), "¿Pa reyes?"; awebo, no sé xD, dejenme descansar poquito llevo a toda madre escribiendo esta wea y acabé hasta la verga. Intentaré acabarlo, ya lo empecé, y lo voy a terminar, pero por mientras, por no ser culerísimo y para que no hablen paja, aquí lo entrego, un poco tarde pero dentro de mi zona horaria, sigue siendo navidad así que se maman :C, lo iba a entregar para ayer, pero tenia muchas dudas, y las sigo teniendo, pero bueno, al final esto constará de dos partes a pesar de que iba a ser un oneshot. Aun así lo puede ser perfectamente una vez termine. Y en fin... Aquí les doy, su regalo de navidad. Equestria, at mai estail, si no os gusta, ... lo cacho, muchos pedos aquí la weá parece cualquier mierda menos un fic, pero oye, trato de reflejar de que no todo es flores y arcoíris en esta madre xdU.

No hay malos superpoderosos, no hay reyes malvados, no hay guerras entre ejercitos, no hay amores de romeo y julieta, no hay puterias, lo único que puede haber es algún que otro OOC no intensionado, ya saben me cuesta un poco acá emular lo que son algunas las personalidades por ahora y adaptarlas a la presunta madurez que aplica al tiempo donde toma lugar este fic.

Y si mucho mas, creo que debería seguir excusandome y.. ¡No lo lean! ¡No lo lean me cago en to'! Mucho gusto. Yo seguiré con mi fic del impulso que es pa lo unico que valgo... ah, por ahí les dejé una clase del cole así que... {Mas luego le cambio la imagen, no se si hacer una o que pedo}

.

.

* * *

><p>Niños, niñas, nah mentira, viejos, que sois todos unos viejos. Y os he traído aquí porque... qué coño, si habéis venido por vuestra cuenta, yo no he hecho nada. Bueno es igual, que voy a narrar una historia y es todo lo que importa.<p>

Esta historia comienza en la tierra ¡mágica! de... Equestria [Inserte arcoíris con las manos], más específicamente en Ponyville, un pequeño pueblito estancado en el tiempo que poco a poco ha comenzado a expandirse y a salir de ese agujero temporal donde estaba debido a la fama que ha ido cogiendo en los últimos años gracias a ciertos acontecimientos que giran en torno a seis de sus residentes, y que precisamente, son protagonistas de esta historia. Aunque claro, esto más que una historia, es un vistazo a las vidas de estas seis yeguas en este momento tan precioso, maravilloso y ¡mágico!, que es la fecha patria en la que se fundó el maravilloso país, o reino según se vea, donde viven y se desviven por vivir. Pero ya estoy divagando; empecemos por echarle un vistazo la casa de Twilight Sparkle, que parece que está teniendo problemas con uno de sus amigos mas cercanos...; shhh, no digan nada, que esto es como en los documentales, si los animales ven la cámara, se van a la verga, o de plano dejan de hacer cosas. Y también nos pueden demandar por invasión a la privacidad así que shhhh...

-¿Spike? – Dice una alicornio morada de melena zafiro azulado subiendo las escaleras que conllevan al segundo piso del castillo donde ahora vive.

Enseguida escucha un alboroto dentro de una de las habitaciones de esa planta. Así que se decide a investigar y entra en la habitación donde encuentra a su viejo amigo de toda la vida.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Le pregunta extrañada a su joven dracónico casi hermano de piel purpura y escamas verdes quien aparentemente está vistiéndose para salir con un traje obscuro y una corbata.

-Por quinta vez, que me voy, que encontré un departamento, y lo voy a ver. – Responde el dragón un tanto cansado pero de buen humor.

-¿Pero a dónde irás? – Pregunta la purpuponi preocupada.

-De nuevo. A ver un departamento que me ha recomendado Pinkie, ya sabes, en el que ella se quedó cuando llegó aquí a Ponyville antes de meterse donde los Cake. Me ha dicho que era muy barato, espero que aun lo sea, que desde que todos empezaron a mangar las gemas que se caían de este castillo, la economía se fue a la mierda y las gemas ahora equivalen a una roca. El lado positivo es que ahora las puedo comer sin cargos al a conciencia, o sin que me arresten. Como sea, ya llamé y me dijeron que soy el primero. -

-Normal, está lleno de bandas callejeras y ponis cutres, con armas y... -

-Que no... que es muy buen sitio; ¿quieres dejar de intentar retrasarme? -

-¿Pero qué manía tienes con independizarte?, si estás muy bien aquí conmigo. -

-Pues sí, pero Twilight..., tengo ya una edad en que... no sé, me apetece construir un poquito mi vida, madurar como persona dragón, hacerme cargo de mí mismo, esas cosas que no puedo lograr si estás pagándome hasta el aire que respiro. -

-No seas exagerado, Spike, después de todos estos años aún eres mi asistente número uno. -

-Ya, pero es porque nunca tuve otra opción, sin embargo ahora que los dragones están siendo incluidos en la sociedad, tengo oportunidades laborales fuera del castillo y me gustaría saber lo que se siente ser independiente, ya sabes, tener una casa propia que limpiar, facturas que pagar, un contrato basura de esos, deudas, razones para quedarme calvo y... bueno no lo pienso mucho porque sino no lo hago así que... ¿me permites? – Le dice el dragón morado a la alicornio que le bloquea el paso hacia la puerta.

-No. – le replica un poco insegura. – ¿Cómo lo vas a pagar? ¿Vendiendo otra vez mis cosas en el mercadillo con la etiqueta de "perteneció a la princesa"? ¡Ese dinero técnicamente es mío! -

-Twilgiht por favor, si solo voy a ver el lugar, igual no me gusta y debo esperar a ver si alguien desocupa uno mejor, porque Ponyville es demasiado pequeño, es bastante difícil encontrar algún departamento libre o uno en el que no haya muerto un anciano en la cama. Y hablando de cama, sin querer ayer la quemé cuando bostecé. Ah, y tengo mis ahorros, creo que tengo suficiente para pagar dos meses y seguro encuentro algún trabajo en ese tiempo. -

-¡Pero no quiero que te vayas!, yo... yo te necesito. – Dice la alicornio morada dándole paso al dragón y siguiéndole escaleras abajo luego de abrir la puerta de la habitación.

-Pero si estaré aquí mismo. -

-¡Eso le dijo E.T. al niño y mira, nadie ha vuelto a verle el pelo! -

-¿Quien es E.T.? -

-Spike no te vayas, ¿Que voy a hacer yo sola? -

-Ay la hostia pues leer un libro, como en los viejos tiempos. -

-Si... cuando tu eras mi pequeño asistente y yo una unicornio cualquiera que podía morir de vieja. – Dice nostálgica y melancólica la pobre Twilight Sparkle bajando su mirada y recordando aquellos tiempos en los que aprendía sobre la amistad. – Quisiera retroceder el tiempo... -

El dragón suspira y se arrodilla para poder abrazar a la alicornio.

-Twilight, eres mi hermana, o más o menos, pero... eso es algo que no va a cambiar nunca, sin importar cuanto tiempo pase o cuán lejos esté, yo estaré contigo, para apoyarte y ayudarte en lo que haga falta. Twilight yo te quiero, y ese es un sentimiento que no me va a quitar nada ni nadie. – Le dice y en eso llega un viejo búho que se posa en el brazo de Spike. – Y este también te quiere. – Añade agraciado mientras se separa de Twilight.

-Whooo. – Hace el búho.

-Pues tú, que... oh claro, no hablo inglés. – Le responde el dragón.

-Jejeje. – Ríe la alicornio restregándose un ojo con su casco.

-Y también están las demás, escuché que Rainbow Dash ha estado teniendo problemas para pagar la hipoteca, ¿quieres que le diga que se venga a vivir contigo si la embargan?... -

-¡No jodas, a mí no me amenaces ¿eh?! Si te quieres ir a vivir solo, anda, yo lo acepto, pero ten cuidado ahí fuera. -

-Si... -

-Y ven a la cena de Heart Warming Eve mañana. -

-¿No tenías que ir al palacio con Celestia y Luna? -

-No no, si yo las convenzo de venir aquí, no hay problema, tu sabes, como no tienen... -

-Ya ya... ¿Y la obra de todos los años? ¿Y el discurso? -

-¿Qué discurso? -

-Pues el discurso, que... -

-Vete vete que yo me encargo de todo, tú solo ocúpate de venir, yo montaré aquí la mejor cena de Heart Warming Eve, que coño, haré una fiesta. Para que veas que yo también puedo ser independiente. -

-Bueno, es lo mínimo que uno podría esperar de una princesa de tu edad. -

-¿Me estás llamando vieja? ¡Anda fuera de aquí! ¡Ve a ver tu piso que te lo quitan! – Exclama la alicornio morada mientras echa a empujones al dragón de la casa.

-Jajajaja, a ver cómo te las arreglas sin mí. -

-Pues muy bien, ya verás. -

-Oye, y nada de retroceder el tiempo, que Celestia nos mata. -

-Que sí, no seas pesado, ve a ver tu departamento nuevo, si ves a Pinkie pregúntale si puede pasarse por aquí para... -

-¿No que ibas a ser independiente? -

-Para charlar, listo, que eres... un listo. -

-Es lo que tiene vivir tanto tiempo en una biblioteca contigo. -

Twilight lo mira mal y el dragón decide alejarse lentamente con las manos arriba antes de ganarse un merecido coscorrón.

-Kjaja, adiós, Twi. – Se despide y luego se vira para irse caminando en dirección hacia donde Pinkie pie, una poni de color rosa muy hiperactiva y juguetona, le había dicho que quedaba el departamento que Spike quería alquilar.

Mientras tanto una pegaso celeste cual amanecer despejado adornado con un hermoso arcoíris, arcoíris que está reflejado en la melena y cola de la poni, revolotea de un lado a otro en el aire a las afueras de su casa, o "ex casa", y hablando con alguien a través de un aparato parecido a unos audífonos puestos sobre su cabeza.

-Papá, no, o sea, papá, ¿Pero cómo has podido quitarme el aval? ¡¿Quién te has creído?!... ¡Y yo tu hija!... ¡Pero!... ¡Papá que me van a dejar sin casa, ya están sacando mis cosas!, ¡Oye oye suelta eso que es mi premio de mejor voladora junior de Equestria, ¡¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?! No, papá, espera, aguanta un minuto, ¡Soy Rainbow Dash, la Leal, portadora de un elemento de la armonía, salvadora de Equestria, derroté a Discord, devolví a la princesa Luna a la normalidad, peleé contra los changelings en Canterlot, y he hecho un montón de cosas más! -

-Pero no has podido contra una hipoteca. – Responde el poni del banco en tono irónico.

-¡Te voy a...!, que si papá ya estoy contigo, es que este imbécil...no, no, olvídalo, no volveré a trabajar contigo... Pues porque no me gusta que me miren por los pasillos y susurren "miren ahí va la hijita del jefe; yo si le doy"... qué más da quien lo haya dicho... no papá, no pasó nada... ¡que te estoy diciendo que no!... Tampoco... no puedes extorsionarme así... papá, eso es chantaje... ¿Qué? en mi vida he caído tan bajo... papá que voy a terminar en la calle, durmiendo bajo un puente a kilómetros bajo cero... grados...no, esto no es chantaje, es la verdad... papá deja de usar esa frase conmigo, sabes que soy una chica... me da igual que sea metafórico tengo derecho a... escúchame, no, escúchame... y dale, ¡Que no vuelvo!.. Pero... ¡Aaaaaahhhhrgrhgrhgh!, ¡Jo...der con las vacaciones! -

-¿Ya ha terminado? -

-Si, ya terminé ¡¿qué pasa?! -

-Nada, que... oiga estos misiles tierra-aire que encontramos en su baño... ¿piensa atacar alguna ciudad? jajaja -

Vale, tal vez no es buen momento para ver cómo le va a Miss simpatía, se le ve muy liada. Mejor vamos a ver cómo está la otra pegaso, que es más tranquilita y amarillita.

Miren que bien, nuestra querida amiga de nombre Fluttershy está sentadita tan tranquila revisando el periódico de hoy mientras se toma un cafecito en la sala de su casita en el bosquecito junto a su conejito.

Y sigue ahí...

Joeh ya pasó como media hora...

Pero es que no hace más nada, ¿Quién coño se lee el periódico entero?, ahora está resolviendo el crucigrama. Espera, que acaban de llamar a la puerta. La pegaso se pone de pié y camina para abrirle la puerta al extraño que la está tocando.

-¿Tienes azúcar? – Pregunta Rainbow Dash al borde del llanto con un montón de maletas detrás de ella.

-¿Rainbow? ¿Qué te pasó? – Pregunta preocupada la pegaso de melena rosa.

-Mi padre dejó de pagarme la hipoteca y me he quedado sin casa. – Rainbow Dash solloza y entra a la casa de Fluttershy para tirarse en su sofá.

La pegaso amarilla suspira afligida al ver el estado de su amiga y le hace un ademán con su cabeza a su conejo para que meta el equipaje de esta a la casa mientras ella se acerca para intentar consolar a Rainbow Dash quien llora dramáticamente contra un cojín.

-Ahmm, y... ehmmm... – Dice indecisa la pegaso amarilla y luego empieza a darle palmaditas en la espalda con el casco.

-... ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Eso… eso es todo lo que tienes? – Pregunta la Rainbow un tanto enojada por el consuelo que le estaba dando Fluttershy, que se nota que se lo está currando pero bien.

-Y...te... ¿te vas a quedar aquí? -

-Ah, que encima no quieres acogerme en tu casa, pues está bien, yo creí que como teníamos este rollo tan guay de amigas del alma me ibas a ayudar a pasar estos momentos tan duros. Pero ya veo que no, así que... con tu permiso... voy a buscar un puente. – Dice Rainbow Dash enojada haciéndose la víctima conteniendo sus lágrimas mientras se limpia las que ya tiene y se levanta del sofá para dirigirse a la puerta donde el conejito de Fluttershy lucha para entrar una maleta.

-Que no es eso, es que... me has dejado en shock, nunca te había visto así y... ¿Cómo que tu padre dejó de pagarte la hipoteca? – Pregunta la pegaso amarilla deteniendo a su amiga intentando encarrilar las cosas y rodeándole el cuello con su pata derecha para llevarla a la mesita donde había dejado el periódico. – Ven siéntate, y cuéntame lo que ha pasado con más calma, ya verás cómo te sientes mejor. – Le promete y se sientan una al frente de la otra.

-Pues que mi padre hace tres meses dejó de pagarme la hipoteca, el dijo que me avisó pero yo no recibí ninguna carta, bueno, sí, pero la rompí, creí que era del baboso que conocimos aquel día en el bar ¿te acuerdas? -

-Si, si... si me acuerdo. -

-Como ponía "Querida Dashie", pues eso y-y... -

-¿Pero no tenías un trabajo? -

-Renuncié. -

-Pero... ¿Por qué? -

-Porque el idiota del becario al que estuve instruyendo se aprovechó de mis enseñanzas y me quitó el trabajo, lo ascendieron y ahora era mi jefe, y yo iba a trabajar para él, que se joda. -

-Pero Rainbow necesitas el dinero, hay que tragarse un poquito el orgullo. -

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, es imposible, si cuando he llamado a mi padre me ha ofrecido volver a trabajar con él y le he dicho que no. Entre otras cosas porque son muchas horas y no soporto ser la hijita del jefe, todos me miran mal en plan: "ahí va la enchufada". -

-Rainbow, ¿Exactamente por qué tu padre dejó de pagarte la hipoteca? -

-No lo sé, no me lo ha dicho. -

-¿Y no le preguntaste? -

-Emm... -

-Rainbow no puedes seguir así... -

-Ya lo sé, estoy sola..., sin empleo..., sin casa..., voy a acabar vieja, sola y con un montón de gatos. -

-Pues sí, es deprimente... -

-¡Oye, se supone que tienes que ayudarme! -

-Sí, sí, ehmm, ya sé, solo tienes que ir y pedirle a tu padre que te vuelva a avalar la hipoteca, pon esa cara de súplica que sabes hacer, siempre te funciona para todo. -

-No quiero, se creerá que soy una inútil y encima me obligará a trabajar con él en la fábrica. -

-¿Y entonces qué piensas hacer? -

-Pues yo pensaba que... tal vez... podría quedarme aquí unos días hasta encontrar trabajo y un sitio donde quedarme, tú sabes... -

-Rainbow, si yo estaría encantada de tenerte como refugiada sentimental aquí pero..., es que yo también tengo un problema. -

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál? – Preguntó la chismosa pegaso celeste con un brillo en los ojos.

-No... -

-Oh vamos, dímelo, ya verás cómo te sentirás mejor; además yo ya te he dicho mis problemas; te toca. -

-Es que... – Dice Fluttershy y empieza a bajar mucho el tono de voz. – Tengo un retraso. –Confesó en el tono mas bajo que pudo tapándose la cara con sus pezuñas y casi metiéndose bajo la mesa.

-¿Cómo un retraso? Si siempre has sido lista y... – Dice Rainbow sin enterarse de nada.

-No ese tipo de retraso, que... yo... creo que estoy embarazada. – Se explicó la pegaso amarilla bajo la mesa dejando a la pegaso celeste boquiabierta con cara de pwned.

-... –

-¿Rainbow? -

-¡No jodas! ¡Y yo que creía que tenía un problema!, pero... ¡¿pero quién es el padre?! Cuéntamelo todo. -

-¡No... no sé! -

-¡Venga ya! Condenada, siempre son las más calladas... -

-Es enserio no lo... sé. – Dice Fluttershy mientras empieza a hiperventilarse.

-Qué... ¿qué pasa? -

-No... no puedo respirar... – Responde la pegaso amarilla mientras se apoya en el suelo con una pezuña mientras se lleva la otra el pecho.

-Ayayayay, Flutter, tranquila, tranquila, ya se te pasa. – Le dice Rainbow intentando calmar a la pobrecita pegaso.

-No... Esto... es un ataque de ansiedad, que me lo conozco, dame, que... no sé, lo olvidé, ¡Ay Rainbow que me muero, sálvame! – Exclama Fluttershy hiperventilada y exagerando la situación confundiendo a Rainbow quien no se entera de nada de lo que dice la poni debido a los altibajos en los tonos de voz de su amiga.

-Pe-pe-Pero pero, ¡¿q-q-que-que hago?! ¿Llamo a una ambulancia?, si es que no sé donde metí el aparato ese que me dio Twilight. ¡Qué hago, Flutter, que hago! -

-¡Pues no sé, has algo! -

Entonces la pegaso celeste no encuentra otra cosa que hacer más que meterle una hostia a su amiga.

-¡Aaaaaahh! ¡Pero no eso! ¡Bestia! -

-Coño, ¿¡Se supone que tú eres la doctora, a mí que me cuentas!? -

-¡Soy veterinaria no doctora! -

-¡Es la misma mierda! -

-¡Claro que no!, hay matices. -

-Pero si no estamos hablando de barcos, ¡estás delirando! ¡no vayas al túnel! -

-¡Matices, no mástiles!, ¡Rainbow tienes un pequeño problema de dislexia! -

-Ah no, a mi no me metes a un quirófano, ¡donde estemos las autenticas, que se quiten las operadas! -

-¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver ahora?! -

-Si es que estoy muy sola, llevo casi cuatro meses a dos velas... -

-¿Cuánto falta para tu cumpleaños? -

-¡Que no quiero un vibrador! -

-Pero si los recomiendan los ginecólogos para controlar el tema del celo. -

-Y encima tú estás embarazada, vamos, aquí mojan todas menos yo, ¡¿Qué me está pasando?! -

-¡Todo es culpa tuya! -

-Ah, ahora resulta que yo te he embarazado. -

-No exactamente, pero me llevaste a esa fiesta y me obligaste a beber, ¡yo no quería! -

-Woh woh woh, ¿en la fiesta de hace un mes?, el cumpleaños de Big mac, recuerdo que te llevó a casa porque no aguantaste la media taza de sidra que te serví, eso quiere decir que... ¡QUE FUERTE, ESTÁS EMBARAZADA DE BIG MAC! -

-Aaaaayyyy. – Solloza la pegaso amarilla ya habiéndosele pasado el ataque de ansiedad.

-...Oye, esta exclusiva vale un dinero. -

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! -

-Que si que si, la revista esa tan pesada que se pone a escribir artículos sobre nosotras. ¡Voy a poder pagarme la casa! -

-¿Pero no te la habían quitado ya? -

-¡Pero hay tiempo, no la han subastado aún! – Exclama la pegaso celeste y sale corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la puerta luego de que el conejo de Fluttershy la cerrase reusándose a entrar las maletas a la casa.

Con una velocidad impresionante la pegaso amarilla se interpone entre la celeste y la puerta.

-¡Rainbow no lo hagas! – Exclama con las patas extendidas para bloquear el paso.

-¡Pero, Flutter, mi casa! – Rainbow Dash le ruega a Fluttershy mientras intenta abrir la puerta con su amiga bloqueándola.

-¡Te puedes quedar conmigo, no hay problema! -

-¿Y ayudarte a cuidar al crío?, no lo sé... -

A Fluttershy le empiezan a temblar los labios y se le profundiza la respiración.

-¿Pe-pero y cuando tengas que irte a trabajar? ¿Tú enserio me dejarías sola con un bebé? -

Los ojos de Fluttershy empiezan a humedecerse.

-¡Vale, vale!, pero no llores. Por favor... no llores. – Le dice Rainbow a la par que la abraza y se la lleva devuelta a la sala.

-Eres una egoísta, descarada, te regalan todo en la vida por eso no puedes conservar un trabajo y encima me dices que te quedarás sola cuando nazca el niño y yo tenga que ir a trabajar, o sea que estás asumiendo que te tendré que mantener toda tu vida. – Le reprocha sollozando la pegaso amarilla. – ¡Parasita! ¡Ocupa! – Exclama y la abraza más fuerte.

-Oye, que si me vas a insultar yo me voy. -

-¿A dónde?, si no tienes donde caerte muerta. – Fluttershy continúa asediando a Rainbow Dash mientras le llora en el hombro.

-Yo... si, es verdad, no tengo donde caerme muerta, para colmo mañana es Heart Warming Eve, estoy peleada con mi padre y no tengo nadie especial con quien celebrarlo. – Dice la poni celeste y empieza a llorar en solidaridad con su amiga. – Y encima voy y te enseño a ser asertiva, me has dicho cosas muy feas; y lo peor de todo es que son ciertas, que depresión, yo no era así. -

-No es cierto... -

-Eres... una... Bueno, a ver, ahora enserio. ¿Pero tú te acuerdas de algo que haya pasado con Big Mac?– Le pregunta Dash a Flutter llevándola nuevamente a la mesa después de haberse desahogado y recuperado un poco la cordura. - ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? – Pregunta picarona acercando su rostro al de su amiga.

-No sé... no recuerdo nada. – Responde la pegaso amarilla apenada.

-¿Entonces? -

-Pe-pero te-tengo un retraso de cinco días que no me viene el... -

-¿Y por qué no te haces la prueba? -

-... -

-… Me da pánico... -

-Pero si eso no duele nada, mira, vas al baño un momento, echas un chorrito en el... -

-¡Ya sé cómo funciona! – Exclama Flutter cubriéndose las orejas.

-Espera un momento, ahora que lo pienso, ¿tú no eras virgen? -

-S-si... –

-Eso es todo; Vamos a hablar con Big Mac, luego entonces respiramos tranquilas, o le damos una paliza, porque te ha quitado la virginidad, te ha embarazo y encima, mientras estabas borracha, y es una putada porque para colmo ni te acuerdas de cómo fue, sé que eres jipi, y estas cosas pasan así a veces entre ustedes, pero ¡Yo me cago en su yegua madre y que Applejack me perdone! – Exclama la pegaso celeste saliéndose de sus casillas antes de salir volando de la casa a toda velocidad tras abrir la puerta dirigiéndose a la granja de los Apple.

-¡Rainbow, espera! – Exclama Flutter quien sale detrás de su amiga intentando alcanzarla.

La pegaso amarilla entonces empieza a gritarle a su amiga desesperadamente que se detenga antes de que haga algo de lo que se tuviese que arrepentir, sin embargo la pegaso celeste solo aceleraba mas y mas, entonces Fluttershy le recordó que la podían enjuiciar por homicidio.

-¡Rainbow detente que puedes a acabar encerrada en la cárcel! ¡Y tú para una poni terrestre nórdica de ciento cincuenta kilos eres un pastelito! – Gritó la pegaso de melena rosada haciendo que a Rainbow Dash se le viniesen imágenes a la cabeza y frenara su vuelo horrorizada, lo que le dio tiempo a Fluttershy para acercarse. – Aún no sabemos si pasó algo o no, es posible que solo sea un retraso. –

-¿Dash? -

La poni de crin arcoíris entonces pone una mueca extraña y le da un notorio escalofrío desde la cola hasta la cabeza luego del cual se sacude y vuelve a la normalidad.

-Fluttershy, pero si es muy fácil, hazte la prueba. – Le pidió nuevamente a su amiga.

-¡No quiero! -

-¿Y qué harás? -

-¡No sé! -

-Qué complicada eres... -

-¡Tú no eres la más indicada para decir eso! -

-Está bien, para, deja ya de atacarme. -

-Y tú deja de pedirme que me haga la prueba. –

-Está bien, ¿pero puedo vivir contigo? -

-Sólo si prometes que no le contarás a nadie sobre mi retraso. –

-Lo prometo. –

-Y nada de llevar chicos a casa. –

-Pero el bebé podría necesitar un tío... –

-Rainbow... -

-Agh, bien. –

-Y promete que conseguirás trabajo. –

-¿Puedo trabajar contigo y los animales? -

-No, jamás, aléjate de mis animales... y de mi trabajo... y de cualquier empleo que juegue con la vida de los seres vivos. Pregúntale a Applejack si la puedes ayudar con la granja. –

-..., Tienes suerte de ser mi amiga, si no te agarraba, y ¡ah, uh, ahk, ough, aakhdaskgagkdh! – Dice Rainbow Dash mientras hace cosas extrañas con sus pezuñas delanteras.

-Lo siento. – Dice Fluttershy bajando un poco la mirada. – Ahora me siento mal por lo que te dije antes. -

-No pasa nada. Vamos a casa y me ayudas a desempacar. A ver si llegamos antes de que angel encuentre el veneno para ratas y se lo coma. -

-¡ANGEL! – Gritó la pegaso amarilla a los cuatro vientos saliendo disparada de regreso a su hogar.

-Jajajajaja, no me gusta ser mala con ella; pero de alguna manera debía apresurarla para llegar a casa más rápido. -

Ahh, esa Rainbow, que picarona es. Y esa Flutter..., ¡¿pero por qué no se hace la prueba, coño?!, bueno, es su decisión, pero verga, todos tenemos derecho a estar seguros antes de ir a matar a big mac con el rifle, o a castrarlo, que creo que sería su peor castigo. Imagina, ser big mac, estar todo buenote para tu especie, pero sin... vamos, que un amigo te reta y te dice: "No tienes cojones para ligarte a esta tía", y ¿qué le respondes?, "Nunca mejor dicho". En fin, pues como método de tortura mental... yo creo que le vale.

...

Bueno, ahora vayamos a ver a nuestra querida y manzanera barra comerciante barra granjera barra vaquera barra rubia no nórdica favorita de todos. La señorita Applejack, que en este momento se encuentra llevando un nuevo cargamento de productos Apple para suplir las manzanas que lleva vendiendo su hermana en el puesto que abrió en Ponyville desde hace horas, porque ya sabes lo que dicen: "Al que madruga, Celestia no lo manda a la luna".

-Con mi carrito manzanero voy camino a ponyville ~ - Canta la alegre campirana sin darse cuenta de que la estamos observando con nuestros ojos críticos y mirones mientras ella arrastra con un yugo sobre su fuerte lomo con sus fuertes patas el carro donde lleva las cajas repletas de manzanas y productos a base de las mismas. – Ojala nadie me haya escuchado cantar eso... – Se dice la rubia para sí misma.

Demasiado tarde, querida Jacky. En fin, Ponyville es un pueblo pequeño, pero al ser la familia Apple la poseedora del monopolio de manzanas en dicho pueblo, son los principales proveedores de productos a base de manzanas de ese lugar. Claro, no es tan ostentoso como suena, pues como dije antes, Ponyville es un pueblo pequeño, por ende sus ganancias se ven reducidas luego del coste de productos para el mantenimiento de la granja. A pesar de esto, Applejack es feliz, ya que vive como quiere, no es ostentosa, ella es simple, bastante práctica, le gusta la tranquilidad y no le atraen mucho los lujos, que por otra parte no ha probado y quizás por eso no los eche de menos. - Dice la revista TimeOfPonys.

Una vez llega a su puesto de trabajo se dedica junto con su hermana a organizarlo todo para continuar con la venta en su pequeño puesto de madera en el mercado de Ponyville.

-Ahh, me encanta el día antes del Heart Warming Eve. – Dice Applejack muy contenta y relajada mientras coloca los nuevos pasteles de manzanas en su sitio. – Vienen muchos ponis nuevos de visita, y quedan fascinados con nuestros postres; claro, tanto químico que comen en la gran ciudad, que luego llegan aquí con sus bocas rogando por un nutritivo y sano pastel de manzana. –

-Fin del espacio publicitario. – Dijo la joven Applebloom en tono irónico mientras terminaba de desempacar los últimos postres de la última caja y la cerraba.

Pero, valla, que evolución ha tenido la pequeña hermana de Applejack, se le nota un perfil casi tan maduro y confiable como el de su hermana, aunque aún, a pesar de haber pegado el estirón, sigue con esa chispa intrínseca de pequeña traviesa conservada en el lazo que continúa adornando su melena rojiza luego de tantos años.

-Ja ja. – Ríe sarcástica la poni naranja que vende manzanas virando su mirada hacia su hermana amarillo claro.

-Bhah, he oído que en este Warming Eve vendrán muchísimos más turistas que en ocasiones pasadas. - Comenta Applebloom mientras coloca los postres en el puesto conjunto al de su hermana.

-Pues mejor, así podremos asegurar tus estudios en esa escuela que va a abrir Twilight, si es que decides ir. –

-Pero si dijo que me daba una beca. Además no estoy muy segura si la abuela quiera que deje la granja. –

-La abuela Smith siempre quiere lo mejor para nosotras, estoy segura que apoyara tu decisión. Y por lo otro, sabes que no me gusta aprovecharme de la generosidad de los demás, el dinero que demos ayudará a hacer crecer esa escuela, y sería una bonita forma de contribuir con el desarrollo del pueblo. Aunque la verdad no me gustaría que se convirtiese en una ciudad llena de contaminación, trafico, y estrés como Manehattan. –

-Entonces dónale algo a la universidad, pero no me quites la beca. A Bigmac también le dieron una. –

-¿Bigmac? ¿Y qué hará el en una escuela a estas alturas? –

-No lo sé, pero a ese seguro la abuela no le deja meterse a estudiar. –

-Jejeje, cierto, nos haría demasiada falta su fuerza en la granja. –

-Por eso me lo estoy pensando, tendría muy poco tiempo para estar con ustedes. –

-Pero ni siquiera sabes que profesión te vas a sacar. –

-Pues mi flanco dice que sí. –

-Ah corrales, se me olvida que después de tanto tiempo por fin lo conseguiste, ya estaba acostumbrada a que no tuvieras cutiemark. –

-Jajaja. – Rió la pelirroja sobre el comentario de su hermana la rubia de ojos verdes, si es que... esos genes...

Al momento empiezan a llegar poco a poco los clientes. Varios de ellos se les nota que vienen de fuera, tanto por la forma de vestir como por la de hablar, algunos simpáticos, otros no tanto, pero fuera de todo está todo normal, salvo para Applejack.

-¿No crees que hay algo extraño? – Le pregunta la rubia a su hermana.

-Sí, es el clima, parece que los pegasos del clima no... –

-No me refiero a eso, hay menos clientes. –

-¿Ah sí? A mí me ha parecido normal hasta ahora. –

-Ese es el problema, no debería ser un día normal, deberíamos estar vendiendo mínimo el doble de lo normal. Es más, ¡de tantos clientes no deberíamos ni poder tener esta conversación! -

-Applejack, tranquila, no sabía que te interesaba tanto el dinero. –

-Si no es por el dinero, algo está mal. –

-A ver si se te va a adelantar la crisis de los treinta... –

-¡¿Qué henos es eso?! –

-Pues algo ahí que viene con la edad, se te pira la cabeza y... –

-No eso, ¡eso! – Exclama Applejack señalando al fondo del mercadillo.

-¿El qué? – Pregunta Applebloom confundida.

-Mira ese montón de ponis allá. –

-¿Qué tienen? –

-Anda a investigar. –

-¿Te aburres mucho, no? –

-¡Que vayas! –

-Está bien, está bien. Jo, debería conseguirse un novio de una buena vez... ¿Cuál es su afán de romper records? -

-¡Hey! ¡Que te he oído! –

Applebloom orbita sus ojos y camina hasta donde están el montón de ponis agrupados. Se abre paso entre uno que otro y descubre un pequeño pero elegante puesto de postres de manzanas dirigido nada mas y nada menos que por los pequeños gemelos cake con ayuda de los hermanos Flim Flam que se encuentran en un puesto conjunto al de los pequeños potrillos.

-¿Que... corrales? – Dice Applebloom totalmente descolocada al ver al par de chiquillos que apenas si tenían edad para salir de casa a jugar, haciendo negocios junto al par de estafadores por excelencia que han pisado el pueblo una vez más.

-Señorita Applebloom, buenas tardes. – Le dice Flam a la joven campirana de pelo rojizo.

-¿Cómo que buenas tardes? ¿Niños, no deberían estar en casita jugando a los rompecabezas? – Le preguntó al par de potrillos pasando de el del bigote.

-Es que necesitamos un poco de dinero. – Responde el pequeño pegaso de melena marrón llamada Pound Cake.

-Ya, ¿pero para eso no es mejor vender limonada? ¿o pedírselo a sus padres? –

-Es que queremos probarles que podemos hacernos cargo de la tienda. – Responde la pequeña unicornio de melena naranja cuyo nombre es Pumpkin Cake

-¿Pero no era por dinero? –

-También. –

-Pero si están muy pequeños aún, aprovechen el tiempo, no tengan apuro por crecer. Miren a Spike, lleva casi diez años con Twilight. -

-Ya, ya. – Dicen el dúo dinámico de los Flim Flam interrumpiendo a Applebloom.

-No cuartes sus sueños, si los pequeños quieren ser jóvenes empresarios, pues que lo sean. – Dice Flim. – Recuerdo cuando nosotros aún éramos jóvenes... -

-Sí, así han acabado. – Dice la pelirroja en voz baja provocando una mirada con cierto enojo por parte de los dos hermanos. – ¿Niños, sus padres saben que están aquí? –

-Sipi, Pinkie nos cuida, pero se fue a hacer no se qué a no sé dónde. – Dijeron los gemelos.

-Ah... Y como es que ustedes... –

-Bien ya basta de charla que por si no lo notas tenemos mucho trabajo aquí. – Dice Flam interrumpiendo a la pelirroja con el consentimiento del par de gemelos y continúan atendiendo a los clientes que ya empezaban a enfadarse por el retraso ocasionado por Applebloom, quien es sacada de la pequeña multitud a empujones.

-¡¿Oigan y el número musical, qué pasa?! – Preguntó Applebloom enojada mientras se sacudía el polvo.

-Llegas tarde, querida. Si eso pásate cerca de un par de horas más tarde. – Responde alegre Flim desde su puesto.

-Pe-pero, oye, Pound, luego se van a casita, ¿no? Es que por si no lo saben están poniendo de los nervios a mi hermana, se cree que ya casi nadie le compra. –

-Lo siento, querida, si no puedes con la competencia allá tú. – Responde el pequeño comerciante en plan mercader sin escrúpulos.

-¡Bien dicho, pequeño saltamontes! – Le felicita Flam.

-La madre que lo... – Dice Applebloom en voz baja mordiéndose la lengua.

-Y por si tu hermana la pequeña Applejack no lo sabe, no somos los únicos aquí. Ya se le acabó el chollo. – Advierte el del bigote señalándole a Applebloom el resto del mercado que aparentemente se había ampliado.

-¿Qué dices? - Pregunta la pelirroja confundida para luego voltear y quedarse toda pwned por la cantidad de negocios nuevos que estaban abriendo, todos con dueños de apariencia tanto extranjera.

Puestos de todo tipo vendiendo todo tipos de cosas, empiezan a adornar el mercadillo expandiéndolo más allá de las verduras, frutas, plantas, semillas, y una que otra artesanía de siempre, ¡hasta empiezan a vender ropa! ¿Qué pedo?, y claro, aparentemente todo está bien colocado, pues hay muchos ponis en cada uno de los puestos, el que no vende es porque no quiere; El anteriormente mencionado Mercadillo de Ponyville, se ha convertido en un auténtico gran mercado.

-Pero-pero, esto..., casi están rodeando el ayuntamiento, ¿la alcaldesa no dice nada? –

-¡No te oigo, el cashflow no me deja escucharte! – Exclama Flam.

-¡¿El quien?! – Pregunta Applebloom sin recibir respuesta. – Pues... al menos tráfico no hay... ¿no? – Se dice para sí misma recordando lo que Applejack había dicho hace poco sobre la transformación que podría sufrir Ponyville.

Entonces regresa junto a su hermana la rubia, quien se ve muy confundida y nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - Pregunta Applejack mientras Applebloom se coloca en el puesto junto a ella.

-No te alteres... – Comienza la joven pelirroja. - Pero vi a los Flim Flam... -

-¿Qué? –

-Y estaban con los gemelos Cake. – Continúa diciendo provocando que Applejack alce ambas cejas con sorpresa. –... Y creo, creo, que les están ayudando con sus tácticas mafiosas a vender postres que... bueno, se ven mejores que los nuestros... y bueno, no sólo los postres, también el puestito en sí, es que... ya con solo estar aquí me da vergüenza. –

-Ah... ¿eso es todo? Ese par de ratas de corral están corrompiendo a los pequeños gemelos Cake para sus propios fines... –

-No... de hecho parece que ellos llevan claros sus motivos, y me refiero a los Cake; fuera de eso, hay un montón de puestos en plan modernos vendiendo muchas cosas, y tenías razón, hay demasiados ponis de afuera, sólo que no están aquí, los atraen las luces y el bonito arte de los otros puestos. ¡Mira mira, ahí va uno! – Exclama Applebloom señalando a un poni con un sombrero de copa que se dedica levantar un puesto de bellas antigüedades. – Joder, está bueno. – Dice Applebloom refiriéndose al poni.

En cuanto el, según Applebloom, apuesto caballo, termina de organizar su señor negocio, porque es un señor negocio, enseguida empieza a recibir clientes curiosos y maravillados por las antigüedades que exhibe, y el poni los atiende con gran carisma.

-Si es que te falla el dichoso marketing, Applejack, tienes que vestirte como aquella vez que Rarity intentó imitarte, y este puesto, ya me encargo yo de ver que podemos hacer. En cuanto a tu actitud... créeme que con los años... -

-¿Me estás diciendo que esos puestos tan frufrú se están llevando a mis clientes por su imagen?, ¡me niego!, ¡oye! ¡Caramell, ven aquí! – Le dice Applejack a un poni terrestre de melena marrón y pelaje color caramelo, quien se acerca al llamado de la yegua sosteniendo con una de sus pezuñas un pie de manzana.

-Hola, Applejack, ¿pasa algo? – Le pregunta alegremente el semental a la poni naranja.

-¿Que si pasa algo?, ¿Qué es lo que llevas en tu casco? – Le replica un tanto enojada.

-Applejack, es un pastel, no me preocupes. – Le responde Applebloom a su hermana en tono de burla.

-Tú calla y... -

-¡Oh!, ¿Quieres un trozo?, está buenísimo, ya verás, he pedido este para llevar pero no me he aguantado, si quieres... – Dice amablemente el poni del pastel.

-¡No, no quiero nada!, ¿pero que tiene ese pastel que no tenga el mío? – Preguntó Applejack provocando que la cochina Applebloom se echara a reír. Si es que la pubertad...

-Pruébalo, anda. – Dice Caramell mientras le ofrece el pie dejándolo en el mostrador frente a Applejack, quien lo mira con un poco de desconfianza.

Applebloom corta un trozo y lo divide en dos partes. Applejack toma su trozo, lo examina con la vista, analiza su peso, y lo pone contra la luz del sol antes de pensar en quizás comérselo.

-Hmmmm... – Murmulla la poni naranja mirando frente a frente al trozo de tarta mientras se rasca el mentón.

-Hermana ¿quieres comértelo de una vez? – Le apresura Applebloom.

Applejack accede y se come el trozo de un bocado.

-¿y qué tal? – Pregunta Applebloom y enseguida Applejack escupe con ira la tarta y frunce el ceño mirando hacia los demás vendedores.

Confundida por la reacción de su hermana, la poni pelirroja decide comer su parte del pastel.

-¿No te ha gustado? – le pregunta Caramell a Applejack.

-Es lo mejor que he probado. – Responde firme. – Sólo que no es mío... – Agrega en voz baja.

-¡Hummm!, sí que está bueno, ¿cuánto cuestan? -

-¡Applebloom! -

-¿Qué? -

-Bueno, si me disculpan, señoritas, tengo que seguir con lo mío, las dejo solas, ¡adiós! – Se despide Caramell yéndose por ahí con su pastel y perdiéndose entre la multitud.

-No pasa nada, Applejack, pudimos superar y echar a los flim flam y podremos con estos también. – Se susurra a sí misma la poni naranja en un tono algo psicótico intentando calmarse.

-¿Applejack, estás bien? – Le pregunta Applebloom.

-¡No, no lo estoy!, ¿no te das cuenta?, Ponyville es un pueblo pequeño, si sigue llegando gente con negocios, peor, si se quedan por alguna razón, estaremos perdidas. Gasté la mitad de la cosecha de esta semana preparando postres para vender entre hoy y mañana todo lo que pudiese, si no lo hago, se perderá todo. -

-¿Pero te volviste loca? ¿Ahora cómo haremos? ¿La abuela lo sabe? ¡Nos mata! -

-¡No lo sé!, no me agobies, sólo quería darle una sorpresa con todo lo que iba a recaudar. -

La pobre rubia se lleva los cascos a la cabeza, clava la mirada en el mostrador, e intenta pensar qué debería hacer para que no la saquen del negocio. En eso recibe un par de golpecitos sobre su cabeza que la hacen levantar la mirada para darse cuenta de que hay un poni desconocido, presuntamente uno de esos tan preciados a la vez que odiados turistas que vienen a destruir el negocio de nuestra querida vaquerita rubia y ambiciosa.

-Buenos días, señorita. – Saluda el poni color marrón claro con un tono de naranja opaco y una melena marrón obscuro bajo un sombrero de copa y de ojos obscuros.

Applejack frunce un poco el ceño al verle pero es codeada por su hermana para que cambie la cara. Entonces relaja el rostro y se reincorpora tras un leve suspiro.

-¿Sí? – Dice aun un tanto alterada, a lo que el poni responde con una expresión sorpresiva seguida de una ligera risa.

-Disculpe a mi hermana, es que... no ha tenido un buen día. – Dice Applebloom con cierto tono de vergüenza. – No es lo habitual en ella. -

-Descuida, creo comprender por qué está así. ¿Ustedes son las famosas Apple de Ponyville, me equivoco? -

-Pues... eso creo, ¿somos famosas? – Preguntó sorprendida la pelirroja. – Creí que sólo era mi hermana. –

-Dentro del negocio de la repostería la familia Apple es bastante reconocida. –

-¿Ah si? ¿Entonces podrías explicarme por qué todos esos ponis nos están ignorando esta mañana? – Pregunta estresada la rubia.

-Bueno, eso es tan sencillo de averiguar como la razón del por qué fijarse en una roca teniendo aparentes diamantes a los lados. Y no me malentiendas, lo que ocurre aquí es que ellos están llamando la atención mucho más que tu negocio, y por ende, atraen a los clientes como si estos fuesen polillas a una luz. –

-Entonces sí, ¿es por como tienen pintado el carro?, me parece una tontería. –

-No es sólo eso. Son las ofertas que hacen, los descuentos, los productos, su presentación, sus comerciantes, el reconocimiento y la publicidad de cada una de las distintas "marcas" que, según ellos creen, garantizan la codiciada "calidad" del producto que cada poni quiere llevarse a casa, o a la boca en este caso. – Explica el poni del cual aun no sabemos el nombre. - ¿No le has preguntado a tu amiga Rarity el por qué todos le compran vestidos a ella antes de que a un nuevo diseñador independiente? Los ponis hoy en día se comen mucho el coco a la hora de comprar. –

-Vamos, que para conseguir vender una manzana tendremos que transformar esto, ¿en eso? – Preguntó Applebloom señalando su puesto y al del de las antigüedades respectivamente.

-No tendría que ser así, pero, lamentablemente, y es una pena, vuestro pueblo se ha vuelto bastante popular entre los turistas y la gente que busca tranquilidad y de paso algo de emoción. Por lo que al acercarse la fiesta del Heart Warming Eve, muchos de los comerciantes ambulantes se encaminaron hasta acá previendo el asenso en población momentánea que habría aquí durante los días que dure la celebración, y es que todos quieren vivir o pasar un rato en el mismo sitio donde la princesa Twilight pasó sus días antes de convertirse en quien es hoy; se ha corrido la voz ahora de que Ponyville es "el pueblo de las oportunidades", vista la cantidad de celebridades que han salido de aquí en tan pocos años, se convierte en un buen destino tanto turístico como para quedarse a vivir. Y por si fuera poco, los estudiantes de toda Equestria ya están haciendo la maleta para venir, pues todos quieren entrar en la universidad que la princesa va a abrir cerca de aquí, eso sin contar el metro que acaba de inaugurar la princesa Celestia, que interconecta las principales ciudades y entre ellas pronto estará Ponyville por iniciativa de Twilight. –

-Jodeeeeer, ¿ves lo malo de vivir aquí? ¡No nos enteramos de nada! – Exclama Applebloom mirando a su pobre hermana.

-Pues ahora sí que lo harán. –

-¿Eh? –

-Algunas casas de periódicos bastante famosos como el de NewHorns se rumorea que abrirán oficina cerca de aquí para cubrir más cómodamente las noticias sobre el mandato de la princesa Twilight. – Continua diciendo el poni, noticias que a Applejack no le están sentando demasiado bien. – La verdad a mí me da algo de pena, están obligando a su hermoso y tranquilo pueblo a crecer y convertirse en algo que no debería, todo a causa de la ambición. -

-Wow, quien iba a decir que la ascensión de Twilight iba a provocar tanto jaleo. ¿Por cierto, cuál es tu nombre? Que ya que estás aquí agobiando a mi hermana mínimo deberíamos saber tu nombre. –

-Oh, perdón, mi nombre es Sunshine, y es un placer conocerla. – Se presenta el poni quitándose el sombrero y colocándolo sobre su pecho descubriéndose que sólo es un poni terrestre.

-Pues mucho gusto, señor Sunshine, gracias por hacernos saber que estamos a punto de quedar en bancarrota. – Dice un tanto enojada nuestra rubia poni favorita echándose hacia atrás para sentarse y cruzarse de brazos.

-Yo... no lo vería así. – Dice Sunshine poniéndose el sombrero nuevamente. – Tus postres tienen mucha calidad, lo que ocurre es que los demás negocios te opacan. Yo podría ayudarte. Sé muchísimo sobre estas cosas y estaba buscando un proyecto en el cual volcarme. – Dice el poni examinando los productos de la joven granjera. - ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos asociamos? – Le propone Sunshine con una sonrisa esperanzadora a una no muy convencida Applejack.

-¿Asociarnos? – Dice confundida la rubia mientras su hermana la ve sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

No sería muy de Applejack confiar en esos tontos citadinos y sus artimañas para vender cosas a la gente.

-Sí, juntos podríamos buscar la manera de lograr combatir a este montón de charlatanes, además, tengo fondos suficientes para invertir en tu negocio, y haciéndolo inteligentemente, podremos hacerlo resurgir de la obscuridad donde se encuentra sumergido en estos momentos. -

-Hmmm... No lo sé, tendría que pensármelo. – Dice en voz baja la rubia mientras se rasca un poco la cabeza un tanto confundida por lo que dice el poni del sombrero.

-Lo entiendo. Ten, mi tarjeta. – Dice Sunshine y le pasa un pequeño y rectangular trozo de papel opalina donde pone su nombre, ocupación y dirección. – Esta es algo vieja, pone la dirección de mi antigua oficina, estoy cambiando de casa así que si me tienes una respuesta pronto, estaré en la cafetería que acaban de abrir cerca del Sugarcube Corner, ¿Lo conoces? –

-Sí, por supuesto. – Responde Applejack.

-Bien, hasta entonces. – Dice Sunshine y se retira no sin antes saludar a Applebloom inclinando un poco su sombrero.

El poni se aleja y sale del mercado, dejando a la pelirroja preguntándose muchas cosas, entre ellas "a que vino al mercado, si no compró nada".

-Bueno, hermana, ¿qué piensas hacer? – Le preguntó a la poni naranja a su lado.

-Pues... no lo sé. ¿Será posible? La que me ha liado, la pedazo de comunacha de Twilight con su puñetero desarrollo sobre ruedas. – Dice una afligida y conflictuada Applejack mientras un montón de ponis pasan frente a su puesto sin siquiera prestarle atención a este.

Jodeh, pues sí que han fastidiado a Applejack, tan feliz que venía de la granja y fíjate. Pero es lo que tiene vivir tanto tiempo en un pueblito manejando el monopolio de la principal fuente de postres del mismo. Nunca tuvo que ponerse al día con nada, pues no era necesario, y ahora, no sólo es necesario, sino que Applejack se ha convertido en la alumna que aparece al final del año e intenta sacarse todas las materias.

...

Pero ahora vayamos con otra de nuestras protagonistas, la dama de las damas, la yegua cuya gracia y belleza solo son comparadas con las de un diamante, Pinkie pie. "¿Qué?"... Está bien, es Rarity. Una unicornio de color gris claro, melena estilizada de un tono índigo y cautivadores ojos azules en cuyos parpados lleva presente una sombra de color celeste. Pone en la revista Diseñadores del montón, edición: De por encima del montón.

-Hmmm, que extraño... – Dice la unicornio mientras se asoma por la ventana de su boutique. – Según la información de ese periódico Ponyville es el destino turístico favorito para estas fechas. – Continúa hablando sola, si es que está pirá. – Pero no he visto ni un solo poni en toda la mañana, salvo a Rainbow... –

[Inserte escena Flashback]

-¡Vuelve aquí, que te lo vas a tragar todo! – Gritaba la peliarcoíris encabronada con algo entre los cascos persiguiendo a un extraño pegaso.

[Fin del Flashback]

Enseguida entra la querida y pequeña, aunque ya no tanto, hermanita de Rarity, Sweetie belle, quien trae encima un montón de cosas convirtiéndose en la figura misma del consumismo capitalista. La joven yegua gris clara de melena rosa claro y purpura pálido con ojos verdes cual paisaje del Windows, y así. - Esta descripción viene patrocinada por mí, mediocridades hechas bien. Pero como decía, la joven yegua está hecha despeinada y algo sucia y trae consigo un montón de cosas aparentemente compradas, entre ellas ropa, artefactos, comida, libros, sin contar que tenía un pastelito en la boca, el cual se traga luego de entrar.

-Hmmm. –

-¡Sweetie Belle! – Exclama la unicornio de ojos azules al ver a su hermana hecha un desastre entrar al a boutique.

-Umg, hermana, estás aquí; Ni te imaginas la que hay montada ahí afuera en el mercadillo, se ha convertido en un campo de batalla, mira, traigo aquí los pelos de una... jijiji. – Dice Sweetie Belle luego de bajar todas las cosas que traía cargando con su magia y enseñando un mechón de pelo color magenta.

-Jajaja, yo también tengo uno. – Dice Scootaloo, una pegaso de la misma edad que Sweetie Belle, de color naranja, melena magenta y ojos morados que se asoma por la puerta estando igual de desastrosa que su amiga la unicornio.

Entonces ambas potras se quedan mirando el mechón que la otra tiene en la pezuña y se empiezan a reír.

-Sweetie, cariño, ¿Me quieres explicar que es... todo esto? – Pregunta Rarity mirando con cierto repudio a una de las estatuillas extrañas que su hermana había traído.

-Ah, es que nos hemos ido al mercadillo a hacerle una visita a Applebloom, pero nos perdimos en el camino. –

-Sweetie, sé que tienes un problema de atención, pero querida, perderte en el mercado... –

-Que no fue por eso. – Replica enojada la de los ojos verdes. – Abrieron un montón de tiendas nuevas y un montón de ponis están amontonados por todo el lugar, nos fue imposible encontrar el puesto de Applejack, parece un laberinto allí afuera. – Explica la unicornio mientras se arregla la melena y se sacude el polvo que trae encima al igual que su amiga la pegaso.

-Ya, y... ¿todo esto? –

-Lo siento Rarity, fuimos débiles. – Se disculpa mientras ella y su amiga ponen cara de pucheros. – No sé que nos pasó, pero es que todo estaba tan barato... y mira, ¡un robot! – Exclama Sweetie mostrándole un muñeco con casco y armadura que saca de una bolsa a Rarity.

-¡Yo soy Kokoroman...! – Dice el muñeco con voz electrónica luego de presionarle un botón.

-¿A que es muy mono? – Dice Sweetie emocionada por su robot.

-Ehh, sí. – Afirma Rarity mirando a su hermana como si estuviera loca. – ¿Y de dónde sacaste esta ropa? – Pregunta levantando uno de los trajes del montón.

-¡Sweetie Belle, el vestido! – Exclama Scootaloo como si hubiese recordado algo.

-¡Cierto! – Dijo la unicornio de ojos verdes y sacó un traje para mostrárselo a Rarity. – Mira. –

La unicornio de melena color índigo observa con curiosidad el vestido.

-Es... lindo, sí, pero... ¿Qué tiene? –

-Que no te enteras, mira bien. – Dice Sweetie señalándole un emblema de tres diamantes parecido a la cutiemark de su hermana bordado en el traje.

-Pero... esto, ¡Pero este traje es mío! ¡¿Dónde lo compraste?! - Pregunta Rarity exaltada.

-En el mercado, hay un puesto con un montón de ropas con tu sello encima, y muchos vestidos son parecidos a los que tienes aquí. Ah, y encima, han copiado el vestido de gala que llevaba Rainbow Dash en la gran gala del galope. Lo están vendiendo muy caro, unos cuatro mil bits. – Dice Scootaloo comiéndose otro de los pastelillos que habían traído.

-Pero que, tú, yo, ¿Y me dices que la gente está comprando estas... copias baratas? –

-Pues sí, no veas el montón de ponis que hay peleándose por comprar algo tuyo. Vamos, tuve que caerme a cascazos con una para poder quitarle este. –

-¡¿Y cómo no les dices que esas cosas no son mías?! –

-Es que no nos escuchaban, había demasiado ruido, y estaba peleando. –

-Pe-pe-pero ¿Y por qué no vienen aquí, donde esto yo? -

-Ehmm, creo que esto tiene algo que ver. – Dice Scootaloo mientras abre la puerta y señala un cartel que pone: "Estamos cerrados este fin de semana, vuelva hasta entonces".

-Hah, ¡¿Y quién puso eso allí?! -

-Pues no lo sé. –

Rarity respira profundo y exhala cerrando sus ojos.

-Tranquila, Rarity, no pierdas el glamour... uuuhhh. – Se susurra para sí misma.

-¿Qué le pasa? – Le pregunta Scootaloo a Sweetie Belle en voz baja.

-Es que está yendo con Fluttershy a un no sé qué de yoga y... pues ha estado un poco mística últimamente. –

-Bien, ¿y se puede saber dónde está ese puesto donde venden mi ropa? – Pregunta Rarity más centrada.

-Es que con tantos ponis ya no sabemos, es decir, si lo encontramos otra vez será por suerte. Igual el vendedor parecía muy buena persona. –

-No me interesa. Voy por Twilight, para que eche a ese impresentable. – Dice Rarity y sale por la puerta. – Ja, como se atreven a... ¡¿Pe-pero por qué hay tantos ponis aquí, de dónde salieron, y donde se van a meter?! – Exclama la impactada diseñadora al ver el montón de ponis que abarrotan las calles del ya no tan calmado pueblo de Ponyville.

-¡Te lo dije! – Exclama Applebloom desde dentro de la casa.

-¡Yo lucho por los kokoros de todos! – Se oye decir al robot de Sweetie Belle.

-¿Oye que es un kokoro? – Pregunta Scootaloo.

-No tengo ni idea. – Responde agraciada la unicornio de ojos verdes

-Voy a hablar con Twilight, pero inmediatamente. Esto no se puede quedar así. – Dice Rarity yendo enfadada en dirección a casa de Twilight.

Mientras tanto Pinkie Pie, la yegua color rosa, melena rosa, y ojos rosas... digo, azules. "Que descripción más pobre, oye", si es que no le han hecho un artículo decente, ¿no ves que no hace nada?.. "Estamos hablando de la misma Pinkie, ¿no?"... No sé yo... creo que está apunto de pegar el boom de la vida sobre ella. "¿Y eso significa...?", quejequieto que ya vamos a ver...

-... –

-... –

"¿Qué pasa?", nada, Pinkie está asechando a un tío con sombrero detrás de un carrito de manzanas, "ah ¿que se va a echar novio?", ¿Qué dices? Ya calla.

-¡Ya te cargó el payaso! – Exclama la poni rosa portando una máscara de payaso saltando sobre el carrito y parándose a dos patas con las otras dos pezuñas en el aire agitándolas como si no le importara provocando que el pobre poni con sombrero salga corriendo como si hubiese visto un fantasma. – hummm. – Murmulla Pinkie arrugando los labios y mirando el suelo confundida mientras todos los demás la miran como si estuviese loca, que igual o está, pero... – Estos ponis nuevos son más asustadizos que Fluttershy, y eso ya es decir mucho. – Dice y luego toma una manzana del carro y se la come.

Lo que Pinkie no sabe...

-¡Es ella! – Grita el poni con sombrero al lado de un guardia.

Es que de donde vienen estos ponis, saltarle a un desconocido de la nada gritando "ya te cargó el payaso" con máscara y encima luego comerte su mercancía así porque sí, es típico de un ladrón.

-Oh, veo que encontraste a mi nuevo amigo. – Le dice Pinkie al guardia.

-Por favor oficial, arréstela, me ha estado siguiendo todo el día, se asomó por mi ventana mientras dormía, vivo en una segunda planta, me tiene el buzón lleno de cartas, yo creo, que es una psicópata de esas. – Le dice en voz baja al guardia que por otro lado tiene una cara de "Estos citadinos y Pinkie... malo".

Mientras tanto Pinkie le mira fijamente al poni con sombrero poniéndolo nervioso. Entonces el tío se queda mirando a la poni rosa un momento y esta le respondió dándole vuelta a su cabeza como la niña del exorcista.

-AaAaAh, ¡llévesela, llévesela! – Exclama el poni acojonado.

-Bueno va, Pinkie, vamos; otra vez. – Dice cansado el guardia caminando a un lado de Pinkie.

-Pero aún debo hacerle una fiesta a mi nuevo amigo. –

-No no, si ya... ya le han hecho una fiesta, tú tranquila, él ya está a gusto aquí en Ponyville. –

-¿Enserio? Pero... –

-Que sí, créeme, vamos, que te tengo que explicar una cosa... –

-¿A dónde vamos, a una aventura? Me encantan las aventuras, hace mucho que no voy a una con mis amigas, y extraño ir, de verdad, pero es que con Twilight y sus responsabilidades ya casi ni sale, ah y Applejack debe estar muy ocupada hoy con todos estos ponis, bueno, yo también, debo hacerle fiestas a todos ya sabes, igual necesito un sitio más grande donde hacer una fiesta porque en el sugarcubecorner no caben todos además es un problema porque si se rompe algo luego tengo que pagarlo yo y no es que me sobre dinero pero tampoco me falta por eso organizo las fiestas gratis ya sabes no me gustaría convertir lo que más me gusta y me divierte en mi trabajo porque, oye que tontería ahora que lo pienso sería genial ganar dinero con lo que más me gusta ¿Por qué nunca lo había pensado? Y eso que es una idea genial ya verás con la cantidad de ponis que hay aquí de seguro habrá una fiesta para cada día del año aunque creo que ya estoy pareciendo avariciosa, ¿no? Si no lo decía por el dinero si no por lo bien que lo pasaríamos todos yendo de fiesta en fiesta todos los días aunque como ya te dije Twilight no tiene tiempo, desde que es princesa y se metió en la política y bla bla bla ese tema es muy aburrido para mí aunque a Applejack le gusta un poco a pesar de decir siempre lo contrario, recuerdo cuando Rainbow estaba muy agobiada por una cosa que le pasó en el Sugarcube Corner jaja, si quieres te cuento, bueno te cuento, resulta que había una poni con el pelo corto, pero corto corto, y era muy guapa, pero Rainbow la confundió con un chico y se la llevó al parque y tuvieron una cita pero no es el punto, todas bueno, menos yo, las chicas no me quisieron decir hasta que terminara de todo, pero una semana después de la cita Rainbow y ella terminaron en la cama y jajaja Twilight y todas estaban asomadas en la ventana para ver la reacción de Rainbow cuando descubrió que era una yegua, desde entonces la pobre Rainbow es un poco insegura, de hecho le pidió a Applejack una comprobación pero esta no se la quiso dar, ya sabes, ¿y si le gustaba? Pero éramos jóvenes, fue hace como un año, no se lo menciones a ella, que es muy sensible con ese tema, en la secundaria siempre la molestaban con eso, ¿Y si le molesta tanto por qué me lo cuentas a mí? te preguntaras, pues es una buena pregunta, supongo que lo hago para que tu no cometas el error de hablar con ella sobre el tema, como pasó con la historia de S... –

Y lo demás es historia antigua. "Pero, pero, ¡yo quiero saber más sobre las aventuras sexuales de Dashie!, ¿además que es esa S? seguro es de Soa...", no mames wey, no, estamos aquí contando un cuento de navidad, o fundaciones de naciones, o lo que sea, "pero", shhht, nada de andanzas sexuales.

Una vez en la comisaría...

-Pinkie, escúchame. – Decía el guardia ya en la comisaría de Ponyville mientras se quitaba el casco. - Sé que para ti es una especie de tradición hacerle una fiesta a todos los nuevos en el pueblo, pero... –

-Sipi, ¿recuerdas la tuya, Bravy? -

-Pues sí, la disolví yo... –

-Pero a que te divertiste un montón. –

-Bueno, sí..., hasta que recibí la llamada del vecino quejándose. –

-Jijijiji. –

-Bueno, como te decía; tienes que saber que, bueno, estos días los ponis a los que has intentado sorprender, pues tres de ellos te han puesto una orden de restricción y... ya has pasado por aquí al menos cinco veces hoy, lo cual es bastante exagerado, te dejamos ir porque sabemos que no lo haces con mala intención, pero es que los turistas no están acostumbrados a las fiestas sorpresas de bienvenida, así que... antes de que nos obliguen a meterte en prisión, que puede pasar, tenemos que pedirte que... intentes quedarte en casa unos días y... no lo sé, estar tranquilita. –

-¿Eh? o sea, ¿no puedo salir de casa? –

-No no, si puedes, pero solo... no acoses a los ponis nuevos, tienes que saber que el acoso puede ser considerado delito, al igual que el allanamiento, y ellos prefieren que pagues antes de tomar la mercancía, fuera de eso... creo que es todo. –

-Entonces... –

-En conclusión, no comas cosas antes de pagarlas y nada de fiestas sorpresas de bienvenidas para nadie. -

-... – La pobre Pinkie no da crédito a lo que acaba de oír, si es que le están prohibiendo que haga fiestas, o sea...

-O-o-oye pero no es que no puedas hacer fiestas, puedes perfectamente ir con tus amigas y... y puedes montar una fiesta en tu casa, en el Sugarcube Corner allí y puedes invitar a quien quieras, pero... ehmm, nada de... acosar, a nadie, ¿vale? –

-¿Entonces puedo hacer fiestas? –

-Si, pero no puedes hacerla sin permiso en casa de otros ponis, o en medio de la calle, o... –

-¡Okidoki! – Exclama la poni rosa y se va dando saltos hasta afuera de la comisaría

-¡Oye espera, que aún no...! ... Joder... ya verás como la tenemos de regreso para la cena... – Susurró el pobre guardia mientras todos los demás asentían. – Tssshh, no quisiera tener que arrestarla, pero como esto siga así... – se dice a sí mismo el guardia un tanto preocupado.

-Si la advirtieras mejor igual y se podría evitar...; si es que te lías mucho cuando hablas con ella. – Le dice un compañero oficial desde otro escritorio mientras revisa unos papeles.

-El problema es que no sé por dónde empezar. –

-Sí, claro. -

A-la, soy yo... o al poli... ¿le mola la Pinkie?, ahí sí es verdad que yo ya no... no mames.

-Hmmm, Podría hacer una super duper mega divertida fiesta en el Sugarcube Corner e invitar a todos los ponis. – Dice Pinkie razonablemente mientras saltaba por el pueblo hasta su residencia.

Pinkie, que es un local de postres, a lo mucho cabrán como diez ponis, y de esos diez seis serían tú, y tus otras cinco amigas, eso si es que van, porque están de liadas...

-Aunque quizás no quepan todos... -

Ahí ahí, aplicando la lógica, espera, ¿pinkie, lógica? Eso es una contradicción en sí misma.

-Bueno, da igual, ya veré después. – Concluye con una sonrisa. – ¡Correo! – Exclama al ver su buzón con el pestillo para arriba.

Enseguida corrió hacia él, lo abrió y sacó las cartas que allí estaban. Abrió una y se dispuso a leerla, luego la otra... y la otra. Pinkie examina bien las cartas y las lee una y otra vez un poco confundida.

-No entiendo. – Dice perdida luego de leer las tres órdenes de restricción que le habían puesto a la pobre. - ¡Los gemelos! – Exclama preocupada de golpe y sale disparada hacia el mercadillo para buscar al par de pequeños futuros magnates que tantos problemas le están causando a nuestra queridísima rubia de ojos verdes.

Por otro lado Spike...

Tras adentrarse en una zona un tanto más marginal de lo que el dragón estaba acostumbrado, se acerca a un gran edificio de tres pisos llamado "Pensión Filly", saluda a un pony que está afuera pensando que es el portero y luego se acerca a un mostrador donde está un poni fumando un cigarrillo y leyendo un periódico cuyo encabezado pone "La locura rosa ataca de nuevo".

-Si, eh... disculpe, vengo a ver el departamento que se alquila. –

-Señor, esto es una pensión. – Responde con tono cansado el poni sin quitar su vista del periódico.

-Ehmm... bien, y... –

-Si quiere una habitación tenemos una libre. –

-Vale y... ¿No me la muestran? – Pregunta confundido el dragón morado al poni al cual parece desagradarle.

-¿La quiere o no? – Pregunta fastidiado el poni del cigarrillo levantando su mirada hacia la del inocente dragón.

Spike sintiéndose un tanto presionado y un poco enfadado por el trato que recibe, mira hacia los lados inspeccionando el poco iluminado y decorado agujero donde Pinkie le recomendó vivir por un tiempo.

-¿A cuánto me deja la habitación? – Pregunta con determinación al recepcionista del año.

-Trescientos bits. – Le responde este apenas oye la pregunta.

-¡Doscientos noventa y nueve! – Exclama el dragón al escuchar la respuesta.

-Hecho. – Dice el poni del cigarrillo instantáneamente mientras estira su pezuña.

-Jaja. – Ríe triunfante el joven escamoso al sujetar la pezuña del recepcionista.

-¿Qué coño haces? Te doy la pezuña para que me pagues no para que me saludes. – Replica este sacudiéndose la garra de Spike.

-Ah claro, perdone. – Dice el dragón mientras se agacha y busca en su maleta el dinero para pagarle al poni por la habitación. – Spike, eres un maestro negociante. – Se susurra a si mismo mientras busca el dinero. – ¡Tenga! – Exclama con una sonrisa colocando tres billetes con el rostro de Celestia sobre la mesa como si estuvieses jugando yu-gi-oh.

-Muchas gracias. – Dice el recepcionista y luego le entrega una moneda a Spike. - Ahora Loose Trigger lo llevará hasta su nueva habitación. ¡Heh Loose! – Exclama.

-¡¿Qué?! – Responde de mala gana un poni terrestre con mala pinta acercándose al mostrador.

-El dragón, que ha alquilado el segundo c, dale un recorrido hasta allá. – Explica un tanto alegre el recepcionista a pesar del tono del tal Loose Trigger, quien se le queda mirando extraño tras escucharlo.

Luego el poni terrestre de vestimenta algo desgastada voltea a ver a nuestro radiante y avispado héroe, Spike, quien está echándole un vistazo nuevamente al lugar. El poni echa un suspiro meneando la cabeza y se dispone a tomar el equipaje del dragón.

-No, no, descuida, las maletas las llevo yo, que sé lo pesado que es tener que... – Dice el dragón pero es interrumpido bruscamente por el poni terrestre quien le quita las maletas.

-No, dámelas que luego no me pagan. – Dice poniéndose algunas maletas en el lomo y sujetando la última con la mandíbula.

-Ah, vale. – Responde el dragón, quien no se ve nada afectado ni porque el lugar se ve bien lúgubre, el portero tiene pinta de que acaba de salir de prisión, y el recepcionista pinta de que va a ir pronto. – Sabes ya sé de que me sonaba tu nombre, creo que un compañero de Rainbow en las reservas de los wonderbolts se llamaba igual que tú, ja, recuerdo que una vez fuimos a verla al hospital porque un proyectil casi la deja coja, ¿qué tendrá que ver? – Preguntó capciosamente Spike, de quien creo que está drogado con pinkamina o una cosa de esas que se enchufan los ponis.

Luego de subir unas escaleras y andar por un pasillo con escasa iluminación, llegan a la puerta de la habitación. El poni terrestre deja las maletas a un lado, y ayuda a Spike a abrir la puerta ya que este se lió con la cerradura.

Se abre la puerta y se descubre una habitación semi-limpia, que aparentemente no han tocado en un buen rato, y que claro, como toda habitación normal... tiene una cama, un armario, un pequeño escritorio, una ventana,... y siluetas de ponis pintadas por todo el suelo y una que otra en la pared con huecos agrietados en el centro.

-Wow... – Dice Spike sorprendido.

-Buena suerte... – Dice el poni terrestre con un tono seco.

-O-oye, ¿aquí mataron ponis o es pintura moderna de esa? – Preguntó el joven dragón un tanto nervioso.

-Ehh, es pintura moderna. – Respondió el poni yéndose del lugar.

-Ah, creo haber leído de ella en algún libro de Twilight, decía que fue inventada para hacer sentir bien a los ponis sin... talento... – Concreta Spike dándose cuenta de que ahora está sólo en la habitación. – Bueno... – Dice y cierra la puerta. – Mi casa, bueno, mi habitación, apartamento, o lo que sea, pero... por algo se empieza valla. – Se dice a sí mismo con orgullo.

Camina por el lugar con una sonrisa, que se vuelve extraña al ver que el baño está sin puerta, sin pared, sin nada y sólo tiene un lavamanos, no tiene ducha, por lo que piensa que a la hora de bañarse tendrá que buscarse la vida, pero eso no lo hace enojar ni mucho menos. Abre la ventana para dejar entrar el sol y se levanta una inmensa nube de polvo que lo hace toser.

-Bueno, creo que lo primero que haré, será limpiar, pero esta vez no será para Twilight, será para mí, ¡porque yo lo valgo! – Exclama para sí mismo el orgulloso dragón que de inmediato se pone a buscar en su maleta la escoba con palo extensible portátil. – Dragón precavido vale por dos, menos mal que inventé esta cosa. Ja, y decían que no la iba a usar nunca. –

Okey... mientras Spike hace lo que mejor sabe hacer, y mientras no lo maten o lo roben o lo violen o ... mientras esté bien, iremos a ver qué pasa con la Twilight, quien debería estar organizando la fiesta de Heart Warming Eve más la cena con las princesas que será en un día.

-Tranquila, Twilight, tranquila... tú puedes. – Se dice a sí misma la alicornio morada mientras intenta decorar un pastel con glaseado para que diga "Feliz Heart Warming Eve" con la presión de que es su decimoquinto intento. - ¡Mataste a Discord, tu puedes! – Exclama

-Hey, estoy vivo. – Dice Discord apareciendo detrás de Twilight provocando que esta soltase un grito y echase todo el glaseado deliberadamente sobre el pastel antes de caerse al suelo. – Espera. – Dice mientras se pone una garra sobre la muñeca y espera unos segundos donde no siente nada. – Sí, estoy vivo. – Concluye Discord.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunta Twilight algo molesta mientras se pone pie. – Aaahhrgh, a comenzar otra vez. – Gruñe la unicornio desechando el pastel.

-Pues... si quieres saber, últimamente he estado sintiendo una perturbación caótica en nuestro pequeño mundo... – Le comenta Discord a la morada Twilight quien se pone a hacer otro pastel. – Y aquí entre nosotros, creo que nos controla. – Le susurra.

-Claro que sí, campeón, cuéntame más. – Dice Twilight prestándole poca atención al señor doctor profesor dios del caos mientras se dispone a hacer la mezcla para el pastel.

-He llegado a pensar, son más, son muchos seres, a través de una misma entidad, seres decadimensionales capaces de doblar, alterar, y generar acciones dentro de nuestro universo y en sus infinitas realidades alternas. – Continúa hablando, por alguna razón, sin importarle el que a Twilight no le interese.

-Has estado pasado mucho tiempo con Fluttershy. – Dice la alicornio morada mientras bate la mezcla con su magia.

-Ella es la única que entiende de lo que hablo. –

-Está obsesionada con que un profesor de secundaria le acosa. Aquí ni siquiera existe eso. Bueno, por ahora, ya que es uno de mis proyectos. ¡Estúpido pastel, te odio, no entiendo como Pinkie es feliz haciendo estas cosas! - Exclama la unicornio al sin querer, golpear el recipiente provocando que este se cayera al suelo.

-Ahh, pequeña Twili, quédate con esto que un día me dijo un muy viejo amigo: El mundo que nos rodea, así como el cielo azul, nos impide observar las estrellas que existen más allá del mismo. Y es que, es curioso como la obscuridad, atrae claridad, ¿No crees? –

-No, ahora adiós. – Dice firmemente buscando un coleto para limpiar el desastre y luego se detiene. - ¡Spike! ... oh, cierto... – Recuerda que el dragón no está y se pone a limpiar sola y amargada.

-Qué pasó Twilight antes eras chévere, venga vamos a cantar: Winter wrap... –

-¡Que no! –

-Vaya... ¿Y la fiesta? –

-Discord, estás nominado. –

-¿Un premio, para mí? –

En ese momento el Dios del caos ve pasar una ráfaga de energía mágica cerca de su rostro.

-Okey, Okey, me voy. Felices fiestas. – Dice el Dios del caos antes de desvanecerse fundiéndose con el ambiente.

-¡Y deja de espiarme! –

¿Lo ven? Discord se dio cuenta, ¿quién vergas metió la pata? ¿Saben lo que pasaría si pinche Celestia se entera de que estamos aquí mamando la vida de sus ponis?, ¿Viste la peli del poni picador criminal mutilador? "Si" ¡Pues peor!, "Mames, wey". Así que a callar todos, menos yo, que... que soy el que narra.

Bueno en fin...

-Estoy harta de teorías tontas sobre que si Celestia es una dictadora que manda gente a la luna todo el rato, que fuimos un plan suyo, que Discord se la pela el universo y que lo rompe si le da la gana, que Fluttershy y que el profesor este, que yo estoy loca, que Rarity esclaviza perros diamante en su sótano para que trabajen para ella cociendo, que incluso yo, les pongo un hechizo de control mental a mis propios súbditos para que no armen revueltas en mi contra, que clase de de... jo-¡maldito pastel, hazte sólo! – Exclama Twilight hasta la verga de todo.

-Twilight, su alteza, no quiero molestarla, sé que es muy arriesgado, pero... así en plan locura, usa tu magia para hacer el pastel. – Le susurra Discord al oído.

-¡Fuera de mi casa! –

El Dios del caos alza sus garras mostrando sus palmas vacías y se desvanece en el espacio enseguida de lo cual la alicornio morada expulsa un haz de luz que recorre todo el castillo desde su cuerno.

-Respira Twilight, respira... – Se dice a si misma profundizando su respiración. - ¡Entren! – Exclama en dirección a la puerta antes de que Rarity y Applejack toquen a la puerta de la cocina.

-Twilight, querida, tenemos que hablar con... ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – Preguntó Rarity percatándose del desastre que está hecha la cocina y la cocinera, quien se acerca a recibir a sus amigas de toda la vida con una sonrisa de "Las estaba esperando".

-Ah, eh, jejeje... estaba intentando hacer un pastel, ya saben, para practicar para la cena de mañana, a la que por cierto están invitadas. – Dice esto último guiñando un ojo.

-Oh, genial, pero... ¿y Spike? ¿Por qué no te ayuda con todo esto? – Pregunta Applejack.

-El está buscando apartamento donde mudarse. –

-¿Todavía sigue con la idea de querer independizarse? –

-Si, y yo no sé que hacer chicas, soy un desastre sin él. Creí que podría yo sola con todo esto pero son demasiadas tareas para una sola poni, además de planear debo ejecutar todas y cada unas de las acciones y nada sale como yo quiero. –

-Querida, ¿pero no tenías un grupo de cocineros expertos a tu servicio en este castillo? Si no mal recuerdo eres una princesa, sirvientes deberían sobrarte. –

-Les di unas vacaciones para que pasaran con sus familias el Heart Warming Eve. –

-Hey eso fue muy amable de tu parte. – Dice Applejack.

-Sí, ¡pero estoy perdida! Mañana vienen Celestia y Luna a una cena que no sé cómo cascos preparar, y aún debo comprar cosas para decorar el castillo. – Dice la alicornio sintiéndose desesperada al recordar el tamaño del Castillo.

-Twilight... –

-Chicas, no quieren venir un rato o quedarse a vivir aquí una temporada y me ayudan con algunas cosas mientras me adapto, les pago, y encima no tendrán que preocuparse por los servicios ni nada, todo por la casa, pero por favor, ¡necesito a alguien que me ayu-! – Exclama y se detiene en seco la princesa al divisar una pata color celeste asomarse por la puerta. - ¡Raaiinbooooow, amiga! ¿Cómo tú por aquí? – Le pregunta con una sonrisa de par en par tragando saliva en plan "de la que me he librao" mientras camina hacia la pegaso celeste de crin arcoíris quien se ve algo sorprendida con el recibimiento de su amiga.

-Ehhjejeje, Hola Twilight, quería visitarte, por aquí y estaba pasando y... ehmm ahh, bueh, al grano, ¿Twilight no tienes algún trabajo para mí, o algo, no sé, conoces a alguien que necesite ayuda con algo que me pueda dar algún dinero? – Le pregunta la pegaso en tono de ruego a su queridísima amiga princesa.

-Ehhhh. – Twilight se la queda mirando un tanto indecisa con una gota de sudor en la frente mientras voltea atrás disimuladamente a ver a sus otras amigas quienes están con cara de que "Ay, ya se fregó". – Ehh, no, fíjate que no. Yo-yo... Lle-lle-llé... llevo... todo el día aquí y no, nadie me ha dicho nada, ¿N-no viste en el periódico? – Pregunta la malvada alicornio pasando olímpicamente de ofrecerle asilo a su querida amiga celeste, ¿Por qué será? ¿Tan terrible será Rainbow como compañera de casa?

-Sí, ya revisé, pero no encuentro nada que me guste. Es un fastidio. –

-Podrías revisar en el mercadillo, hay demasiado comerciante suelto. – Dijo Applejack con un tono de desprecio hacia los pobres ponis mercantes.

-Y mucho ladrón. – Añadió Rarity. – Y es de eso precisamente es de lo que veníamos a hablarte, Twilight. Ponyville se está llenando de gente maleducada y rufianes que sólo buscan degradar la categoría de nuestro pueblo a un sucio barrio marginal. –

-En resumen, están dejando el centro del pueblo como un basurero y a Rarity y a mí sin trabajo. – Dice Applejack.

-Espera, ¿Cómo así? – Pregunta Twilight confundida.

-Pues esos vendedores de manzanas pulidas están robándome todos mis clientes y es que no es que haya uno o dos, hay como veinte y cada hora aumenta a más. – Dice Applejack.

-Y Sweetie Belle encontró un vendedor que ofrece mí una réplica barata de mi ropa, eso es un robo y necesito, bueno, necesitamos que hagas algo al respecto. – Continúa diciendo Rarity.

-Y y yo necesito trabajo. – Añade Rainbow intentando no quedar por fuera.

-Ajá, y... o sea, yo, ¿yo tengo que solucionar todo eso? – Pregunta Twilight un poco fuera de onda.

-Bueno, querida, eres la princesa. –

-Woh woh, en todo caso ustedes renunciaron al poder que les otorgaba ser parte de mi equipo acá en el castillo, dijeron que querían ser personas normales para ocuparse de sus propios asuntos y ser tratadas como todos los demás. –

-¿Eso quiere decir que no nos vas a ayudar? –

-A ver, por partes, Applejack, tu problema no es que haya vendedores, tu problema yace en el que son mejores que tú, lamento decirte esto, pero no puedo expulsar a todos esos ponis, sólo podría reubicarlos en otro sitio para que no alteren el orden en la plaza, pero poco más. Tú eres la única responsable de tu negocio, y tienes que, como toda comerciante, buscar la manera de sacarlo adelante. Me gustaría mucho darte consejos, pero además de no tener demasiados conocimientos acerca de eso ahora mismo, aunque los tuviese me llevaría un muy buen rato estando sentada contigo explicándote el cómo funcionan las así llamadas empresas y estoy liadísima como habrán podido apreciar al entrar aquí, en todo caso, no te preocupes tanto, que esto puede ser temporal mientras se pasan las fiestas del Heart Warming Eve. Rarity, lo último también va contigo, sin embargo, tu problema yace en que están lucrando con tus ideas sin tu permiso. Para eso... – Twilight atrae con su magia un libro sobre propiedad intelectual. – Léete esto. No tardarás demasiado en comprender y aprender lo que debes hacer. ¿Applejack, también necesitas un libro?... –

-Descuida, ya sé a dónde iré. – Dice seriamente la poni naranja quitándose el sombrero y observando dentro de la copa la tarjeta de presentación que le dio el tal Sunshine. – Debo combatir el fuego con fuego. –

-Correcto. Pero como te dije, puede que sea temporal. –

-Temporal o no, no puedo darme el lujo de permitir que me quiten las únicas oportunidades de obtener dinero extra al año. -

-¿Y y yo? – Pregunta Rainbow mientras Rarity levite el libro que le dio Twilight con su magia y le echa una ojeada.

-Rainbow, ya escuchaste a Applejack, hay muchos mercaderes nuevos en Ponyville, y muchos turistas, quizás más de los que puedan controlar. Lo suyo sería que fueses allí a ver si alguien necesita ayuda y a cambio puedan darte algo de dinero; eso al menos mientras encuentras una mejor opción de trabajo. – Concluye Twilight su sesión de "Doy soluciones para todo el mundo pero yo sigo hecha mierda sin saber resolver mi problema, hacer un puto pastel". – Ah, Rarity, para hacértelo más fácil, debes utilizar las leyes expresadas en ese libro para denunciar a los que hacen copias de tus diseños, así conseguirás que dejen de hacerlo, o si no quieres llegar a ese extremo, sólo adviérteles que estás al tanto de sus actividades y que si no se detienen, tomarás las acciones legales pertinentes. –

-Muy bien. – Dice Rarity mientras continúa revisando el libro.

-Muchas gracias Twilight, si quieres luego vengo a ayudarte con el pastel. – Dice Applejack agradecida con su amiga por las direcciones que le ha dado.

-Y yo puedo regresar a ayudarte a planear la decoración. –

-Que no, gracias, me gustaría pero le dije a Spike que lo haría yo sola y le demostraría que puedo cuidarme sola. –

-¿Pero entonces por qué querías...? –

-Shhhhhh... – Sisea Twilight interrumpiendo la pregunta de Applejack, quizás para que Rainbow no se entere que antes de que llegase estaba buscando alguien que se quedara en casa para ayudarle.

-Bueno. Adios Twilight cuídate. – Dice la rubia agraciada.

-Ustedes igual. – Responde la alicornio morada.

Las tres ponis se van, dejando a la cuarta sola en la cocina.

-Claro, si es que tenía que haberlo pensado antes, necesito un libro para cocinar. – Se dice a sí misma antes de atraer un libro desde la biblioteca.

Segundos después, fuera del castillo...

-Bueno, me voy a leer esto, a ver si puedo poner tras las rejas a esos criminales. Besos, amigas, las quiero mucho, cuídense. – Dice la unicornio blanca antes de irse en dirección a su casa/negocio.

-Applejack, ¿a dónde vas tú ahora? – Le pregunta la pegaso celeste a su amiga la rubia.

-Iré a la cafetería que abrieron a un lado del Sugarcube Corner, me encontraré con alguien allí. –

-¿Es una cita? – Pregunta la pegaso con un tono malicioso.

-No. – Responde Applejack sin gracia.

-¿Entonces puedo ir contigo? –

-Claro, por qué no. –

-Vamos entonces. –

-¿Tienes dinero? – Le pregunta la rubia a la peliarcoíris.

-Muy chistosa... – Responde esta un tanto fastidiada.

Y se van las locas caminando en dirección a la cafetería "HoofyCoffee", a un lado del Sugarcube Corner.

...

-Y por eso ni yo ni Pinkie podemos ser princesas. – Concluye Applejack.

-¿Y yo si? – Le pregunta Rainbow emocionada.

-Ehhh, lo dudo un poco. –

-Qué estafa... –

-Meh, igual no tengo pensado serlo. –

-Sería genial ser princesa. –

-Ya viste a Twilight, está tan estresada que, bueno no se lo he querido decir, pero ¿ya viste la cana que traía encima? Esa chica realmente tiene muchas cosas que hacer, y ahora se ha metido en todo ese lío de la fiesta. –

-Ella siempre complicándose la vida. –

-Es que por otro lado si no lo hiciera, fuese como tú. –

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

-Mira allá está la cafetería. –

-¡Applejack! – Exclama

-Vamos, que debo encontrar a Sunshine. – Le dice la poni rubia a su amiga peliarcoíris.

-Está bien... – Dice esta a regañadientes y sigue a la rubia hasta la cafetería repleta de Ponis.

El lugar, como ya dije, tiene un gran surtido de ponis que entran y salen de ella, posee un pequeño jardín en frente y unas mesas bajo techo con algunos ponis disfrutando de sus cafés. Uno de ellos es el tal Sunshine, quién aparte está leyendo un periódico en la mesa.

-Ahí está. –Dice Applejack señalándole el poni a su amiga.

-Bien, tú lo empujas y yo lo golpeo. – Susurra la pegaso.

-Ehh, ten, mejor ve cómprame un café; y cómprate tú... ehhh... – Dice Applejack indecisa ya que, bueno, comprarle un café a Rainbow, tal y como está... malo. Aunque tampoco le sabía demasiado bien tener que darle dinero al dueño de esa cafetería nueva, por otro lado, si manda a Dash a hacer una cola, mínimo estaría entretenida un buen rato.

-Está bien, dos cafés a la orden. – Dice rápidamente la pegaso tomando el dinero y yéndose a toda velocidad dentro de la tienda.

Applejack suspira y se dirige hasta la mesa donde Sunshine está sentado.

(Atención: La siguiente parte de la historia contiene temas básicos relacionados con economía general y administración, se ruega que si no os interesan u os aburren estos temas, adelantaros hasta que veáis a Rainbow dentro de la cafetería. Gracias).

-Hola. – Dice y toma asiento.

-Oh, Applejack, decidiste venir... – Dice sorprendido el poni del sombrero.

-Seh... –

-Te diría que te estaba esperando, pero ehmm. –

-Vamos al grano. Necesito saber cómo expulsar a esas pestes que están amenazando mis cosechas. – Dice sería, la rubia.

-Vale, te lo diré, pero primero, ¿Aceptas el trato? –

-Sí, pero más te vale cumplir con lo que dices. Y cómo te atrevas a arruinar el negocio de mi familia... –

-Oye, descuida, que el que va a invertir dinero por ahora soy yo. Y no planeo arruinar tu negocio, si quisiera eso no te hubiese ofrecido ayuda. – Dice el poni y toma su taza para beber algo de café. – Bien, primero te daré una especie de curso o asesoramiento para que entiendas poco a poco lo las razones de lo que vamos a hacer. Pero primero debes tener claros un par de conceptos: Oferta y demanda. ¿Conoces a estas chicas? –

-Un poco... –

-Bien, la oferta es cuando la disponibilidad de un producto y su ofrecimiento a cambio de un precio. Por otro lado la demanda es la necesidad que siente una determinada parte de la población de adquirir ese producto. –

-En resumen, ¿oferta es cómo vender algo, y la demanda es que quieran comprártelo? – Pregunta la rubia expresando lo que entendió con sus propias palabras.

-Más o menos. Estás dos se complementan la una a la otra dándose el caso de que si se quiere un producto, se ofrece y se vende, al mismo tiempo que si se ofrece puede generar deseo que deriva también en una venta, en otras palabras para que haya oferta tiene que haber demanda y para que la demanda sea efectiva debe existir la oferta. Ahora bien, el desequilibrio entre la oferta y la demanda, producen como resultado o la inflación o el recorte de precios. Explico, cuando muchas personas quieren comprar un objeto del que quedan pocos en existencia, véase el diamante, el precio de ese objeto subirá; Y el caso contrario, que curiosamente es el tuyo, que ofreces muchos pasteles pero nadie los compra, lo que, de no ser por que planeo invertir dinero en tu negocio, te llevaría a tener que bajar los precios y reducir costos en la producción de tus pasteles y también la cantidad que produces. Es decir, haces menos pasteles y les bajas los precios, para así llamar la atención de los compradores, con este método perderás dinero invertido pero al menos evitarás quedar en bancarrota. Sin embargo, como dije antes, estoy aquí para ayudarte a que eso no pase, trataré de invertir mi dinero para hacer que todo esto te salga rentable. Después recuperaré mi inversión. – Explica Sunshine mirando fijamente a Applejack, quien no lo hubiera esperado, parece estar entendiendo todo lo que salía de la boca del poni, quien no está haciendo más que introducir a nuestra rubia en el tema de los negocios más allá del "quiero eso, ten, su cambio, gracias".

-Vale, entonces si no vendo nada, debo bajar mis precios para que los ponis se atrevan a comprarme, pero para bajar mis precios, debo primero reducir lo que me cuesta hace un pastel o de plano, hacer menos pasteles con el fin de no gastar tanto dinero. –

-Correcto, porque si gastas más dinero del que ganas, tienes perdida; y el precio que le ponemos a los productos, siempre dependerá en cierta medida, de lo que nos cueste producirlo. En el precio del pastel, debes colocar parte de lo que te cuestan los materiales para hornearlo, si gastas mucho, el pastel costará mucho, si gastas poco, el pastel, evidentemente, costará poco. –

-Vale. –

-Ahí es donde entra lo que se conoce como Ley de la oferta. Que, para ser breve, dice que cuanto mayor sea la cantidad de un producto que ofreces, mayor será su precio. O sea, que el precio de lo que vendas, será proporcional a la oferta que hagas. –

-Hmmm, entonces si la cantidad de pasteles que vendo es alta, el precio lo será también. Y esto creo que se debe a que al hacer tantos pasteles, estoy gastando mucho en su producción, cosa que se verá, sí o sí, ¿reflejada en el precio? –

-Exactamente. Si produces mucho, cobras mucho, si produces poco, cobras poco. Así de simple. –

-Entiendo. –

-Ahora, lo que pasa con la demanda es otra historia, que puede sonar contradictoria, y lo es, pero recuerda siempre que en la demanda está implicada la necesidad, y esto lo digo, porque la Ley de la Demanda establece que cuanto más alto sea el precio, menor será su demanda, y todo lo contrario, si el precio es bajo. Es decir, que la demanda es directamente desproporcional al precio. -

-Quiere decir que si subo los precios, quizás algunos ponis dejarán de comprar mis pasteles, pero por otro lado, como dijiste antes, al ellos sentir la necesidad de comprar alguno, no les importará el precio a pagar. –

-Sip, a eso es a lo que juegan las empresas que proporcionan bienes fundamentales, tales como el agua potable en las grandes ciudades, además de la electricidad y la comida. El precio puede subir, pero nuestra necesidad por comprar ese producto siempre estará presente y será más poderosa, la mayoría de las veces, que cualquier alza de precio. Pero no te metas en esos líos. Por ahora sólo manejamos un negocio de postres, que los ponis compran, pero que no necesitan sí o sí. –

-Bien. –

-Continuemos. Algo que afecta a tu manera de ofrecer productos a los ponis, son los costes de producción, de los cuales ya hablamos; otro factor sería el que te aqueja ahora, que es la cantidad de oferentes, es decir, la cantidad de ponis que venden lo mismo que tú o similares. –

-Esas ratas... –

-Calma, Applejack. –

-Lo siento. –

-No puedes pensar en pasar toda tu vida manejando un negocio y jamás tener una competencia. Eso se llama monopolio, cuando todos te compran a ti ya que eres la única que ofrece equis producto. Para la buena suerte de todos ellos, eso es ilegal ahora mismo desde lo que pasó con Clouds. –

-Sí, leí sobre eso... –

-Bueno. Como decía, la cantidad de ponis que venden lo mismo que tú, puede obligarte tomar medidas para equilibrar la balanza a tu favor; de hecho, ahora mismo tenemos un ejemplo, estás aquí conmigo. Y te digo esto, ya que así como tú has decidido tomar cartas en el asunto, una vez que estas surtan efecto y logremos superarles, ellos tratarán de hacer lo mismo desde sus trincheras. Siempre hay que estar atentos, esto es una "carrera" constante donde generalmente nunca hay un ganador, porque el circuito es infinito; pues se trata de la empresa que se mantenga a la cabeza. –

-Hmmmm... –

-Y continuando con los temas principales, obviando otros factores que afectan a la oferta, y ya para concluir con Demanda, digamos algunos de los factores que la afectan, además de los que hablamos que serían la necesidad y los precios. Un tercer e importante factor, es la durabilidad o el tipo de bien que vendamos. Bien es... –

-El producto. –

-Correcto. Hay dos tipos de bienes, los complementarios y los sustitutivos, es decir, los que usamos para hacer funcionar otro, como por ejemplo las cerillas para las velas, el tenedor y el plato. –

-Lápiz, papel y borrador... –

-Correcto. Y por otro lado están los sustitutivos, los que podemos decir: "¿No hay de este, está muy caro?, pues me compro este otro que sirve para lo mismo y es más barato". Por otro lado haz de saber que un producto que dura demasiado tiempo tiende a producir menos dinero que uno que se consume enseguida. Por ejemplo, si vendes una manzana, esta puede ser consumida pocos segundos después y como consecuencia, el mismo poni, en poco tiempo, te comprará nuevamente otra manzana dándote dinero de una forma constante. Mientras que, por otro lado, si vendes algo como por ejemplo, una bombilla, esta sólo te la comprarán una vez cada cierta cantidad de días o meses mientras esta dure en funcionamiento, por lo que el mismo poni no te proporcionará ingresos de manera constante, sino una vez cada cierto tiempo. –

-Entiendo, ¿y esto...? –

-Esto es sólo para que lo tengas en cuenta. No todo lo que puedas saber sobre el tema de la oferta y la demanda te servirá ahora mismo, ya que, y de esto te hablaré más adelante, posees una empresa pequeña y centralizada. –

-No entiendo muy bien eso último. –

-Ya lo entenderás. Por ahora, pasemos a explicar una última cosa sobre la economía, y es el método científico que esta utiliza para definir si algo es viable o no. En la economía, que olvidé definírtela, perdón. La economía es una ciencia, cuyo objetivo es la administración de recursos con el fin de crear y distribuir bienes y servicios a una sociedad, en este caso, la nuestra. Es decir, es la encargada de decidir qué hacer con una manzana y cómo lograr que esta llegue a las pezuñas de uno o varios consumidores en la forma que se haya decidido, sea como pastel, como jugo o en puré. Como decía, en la economía, se utilizan tanto un método inductivo como el deductivo. El primero, el inductivo, es aquel que parte de la observación de una realidad, de nuestro entorno, con el fin de obtener principios generales; Mientras que el deductivo, parte de axiomas, los cuales no son más que enunciados que son considerados como proposiciones verdaderas sin que las comprueben. Por ejemplo, sabes de un axioma que dice: "Todos los pegasos vienen de Cloudsdale", y de repente conoces a Sky Sure, este es un pegaso, y tú, basándote en el axioma anterior, deduces lógicamente que Sky Sure viene de... –

-Cloudsdale. –

-Correcto, entonces como decía antes, el método deductivo se basa ya digamos en los llamados principios generales que se formaron por el primer método, y que se han convertido en axiomas, sin recurrir a nuevas observaciones hacia el entorno. –

-Entonces eso aplicado a todo esto de la "economía" ¿diríamos que: somos ponis, nos gustan las manzanas, y si alguien nos las ofrece, damos por hecho que las compraremos? –

-Exactamente. –

-Tiene sentido. –

-Bien, ahora, pasaremos al tema de la administración. Más que nada te hablaré de sus principios y resumidamente de lo que es una empresa pequeña, mediana y una grande. ¿Está bien? –

-Sip. –

-¿Tienes alguna duda respecto a lo anterior? – Pregunta el poni del sombrero haciendo una pausa y tomando algo de café.

-Nada importante, entendí todo. – Responde Applejack mirando seriamente la mesa.

-Realmente te interesa todo esto, ¿no? – Dice el Sunshine con una sonrisa observando la concentración de Applejack en el tema.

-Con el negocio familiar es que nos mantenemos aquí en Ponyville, ¿Tú que crees? –

-Je, lo entiendo. Sigamos. La administración. Seguro la conoces, la usas a diario, pero generalmente no muchos ponis tienen una definición exacta sobre lo que es. –

-He oído a Twilight hablar sobre ella como si fuese su hija. ¿Es algo sobre organizar cosas no? -

-De hecho. La administración es, digamos, dirigir empresas o negocios gestionando sus recursos y personal con el fin de que puedan alcanzar sus objetivos. –

-... –

-Es decir, a ver, yo haré hasta cierto punto el papel de administrador para con tu negocio, y digamos que yo haré mis cálculos y en base a ellos, decidiré cuánto dinero gastaremos en qué, cuanto material y personal se utilizará para hacer qué, enfocándome en cumplir con el objetivo, en este caso, evitar que la competencia nos hunda. –

-Hmmmm... –

-Claro, haré esto optimizando siempre los recursos que tengamos disponibles. Es decir, de todo lo que tenemos, intentaré utilizar lo menos posible, pero aun así cumplir con el objetivo de manera efectiva. –

-Entiendo. –

-Ahora bien, mucho de lo que podría explicarte te servirá mucho más adelante, sin embargo conocer cómo funciona el mundo de los negocios aunque sea por encima, nunca está de más. Y te digo que no te servirá de mucho porque por ahora manejas lo que se conoce como una pequeña empresa, las cuales generalmente son artesanales o familiares y cuentan con un número reducido de empleados. El manejo de información es centralizado, esto quiere decir que todos los empleados pueden y se comunican directamente con el dueño o el jefe. –

-Está bien, es exactamente como estamos actualmente en la granja. –

-Y es conveniente que lo sepas, porque siempre, independientemente de lo que seamos, siempre hay que saber en dónde estamos. Continuamos. Por otro lado está cuando el manejo de información es descentralizado, esto quiere decir que... –

-No nos comunicamos con el jefe, si no que le decimos a otra persona que le pase nuestro mensaje. –

-Correcto, me alegra saber que tienes ahí esa capacidad de entender las cosas sin necesidad de darle muchas vueltas. -

-Gracias. -

-Ahora, para matizar un poco, no necesariamente la descentralización se produzca al haber un secretario, si no, al haber distintos departamentos que se encargan de cierta parte de la empresa y cuyo jefe, pasa información a uno mayor. Aquí es donde entramos en un terreno donde la administración se divide, lo cual pasa en las grandes empresas donde, al haber demasiados empleados, demasiados recursos y demasiados procesos que cumplir, se crean distintos "departamentos" para manejar cada uno de estos procesos y recursos. Es decir, designas a un poni para que se encargue de manejar el dinero, otro que maneje el personal, otro que maneje la publicidad, etcétera. Y volviendo al punto, digamos que cada departamento se encarga de hacer sus cuentas, predicciones, y en fin, hace su trabajo y envía un informe al jefe o a su secretario que luego le dirá al jefe mayor. –

-Esto es sólo para tenerlo en cuenta. ¿no? –

-Correcto. Pero sigamos con lo importante. – Dice Sunshine disponiéndose a enseñarle una parte del periódico a Applejack.

Y mientras estos siguen hablando y hablando sobre temas que no deberían estar en una historia así y... mejor vamos con Rainbow y su aventura dentro de la cafetería.

-Oye, oye, ven aquí. – Susurra una pequeña potranca al fondo en la cafetería mientras Rainbow se dedica a hacer la cola sin mucho alboroto; Sólo se dedica a mirar el letrero de los precios e inspeccionar algunos ponis del lugar.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta confundido un pequeño poni que se acerca a la que le acaba de llamar.

-¡Mira, es Rainbow Dash! – Exclamó en voz baja la pequeña, sin embargo esto no pasó desapercibido para nuestra heroína, quien mueve sus orejitas y empieza a prestar atención a la conversación de aquellos potrillos.

-¿Segura que es ella? –

-Claro que sí, mira su cutie mark. –

-No miraré allí... –

-"Joder con él niño" – Piensa la Rainbow agraciada con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Oigan, miren es Rainbow Dash! – Exclama un potrillo al fondo y sale una manada de chiquillos algunos entrando a la cafetería correteando en busca de la pegaso celeste.

Enseguida para sorpresa de Rainbow, a pesar de que ella actúe como si ese fuese su día a día, se forma una pequeña multitud de potrillos pidiéndole autógrafos y cosas varias.

-Descuiden, pequeños, descuiden, de uno en uno. ¿Que qué a Nightmare Moon cuando la vencí? Que el lado oscuro se lo iba a dejar rojo. – Decía Rainbow echándose flores mientras firmaba autógrafos.

-¿Y eso que significa? –

-Ehh, que... que se anduviera con cuidado. Claro, ya luego volvió a la normalidad y ahora yo y la princesa lunas somos muy amigas. –

-¿Enserio? –

-¡Hombre, claro! somos muy íntimas, el otro día nos tomamos un café por aquí, le dije: "Oye luna te apetece..." y enseguida dijo "A qué hora" y bueh... jeje... –

-Woow, ¡algún día quiero ser como tú! – Exclama uno.

-Yo también. – Exclama otro.

-Jajaja. – Ríe Rainbow con cierta dulzura.

Esta generación si que planifican mal su futuro. Es decir, quieren ser como ella y la weona anda sin trabajo, sin casa, sin pareja, sin dinero, sin hijos, sin... hombre, ¿está viva no?, "de milagro, porque cada tontería que hace...", también es verdad.

-¿Vienes aquí mucho? – Pregunta con curiosidad una potrilla.

-Ehh, la verdad es que no. Hoy vine a acompañar a Applejack a... –

-¿Quién es esa? –

-¿Es amiga tuya? –

Preguntaban los potrillos confundidos mientras Rainbow por dentro siente que se le sube el ego.

-Ehh, sí, es muy amiga mía... –

-Señorita, su turno. – Dice el tendero a Rainbow interrumpiéndola.

-Ah, bien, ya voy. Lo siento chicos pero debo irme. – Dice una vez más la pegaso, dejando a sus fans detrás con un guiño de ojo mientras se va a pedir los cafés para su amiga la rubia y para sí misma.

"¿Por qué dices una vez más?", por que anda que no habrá dicho esa bisha esa frase antes ya muchas veces.

Rainbow pide sus cosas y se regresa saludando a sus fans un momento y saliendo por la puerta.

-Holaa, perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto pero es que la fila era muy larga, además me entretuve ahí con unos chiquillos que... jejeje. – Dice la pegaso celeste dejando los cafés en la mesa y sentándose a un lado de su amiga antes de darse cuenta de que Sunshine, el poni terrestre del sombrero elegante, la mira algo impresionado.

Sabes, será por sus ojeras, las arrugas y las cicatrices que que que... "¿Qué tienes en contra de Rainbow?" ¡Nada! ¡No tengo nada!

-¿Usted es Rainbow Dash? – Le pregunta Sunshine asombrado a la pegaso celeste.

-La misma. – Responde esta con aires de grandeza mientras estira el casco para saludarle.

Sunshine toma el casco de la pegaso y lo besa suavemente.

-Un placer conocerla. – Dice amablemente con una sonrisa.

-Ten cuidado, se le puede caer. – Dice burlonamente la poni rubia.

-Ahjajaja. – Ríe la pegaso intentando, sin éxito, disfrazar su molestia. – He estado allá adentro con unos fans y no sabían ni quién eras. – Le susurra a su amiga en plan reproche.

-No me importa... – Le responde la rubia en el mismo tono.

-Si claro. –

-Ehjem, ¿señoritas...? –

-Ah, sí, perdón. – Se disculpa la poni naranja a la par que la pegaso se reincorpora fastidiada bebiéndose su tasa de café.

-Bueno, como te decía, lo primero que haremos será ir en pro de la publicidad y la imagen de la empresa. Y se me acaba de ocurrir una idea para lo primero. – Dice Sunshine mirando fijamente a la peliarcoíris, Applejack se entera de la idea por intuición y también le dedica una mirada a la pegaso, quien por su parte está distraída con otras cosas.

Hasta que se da cuenta de que la miran.

-Ehhh, ¿qué pasa?... ¿Oigan?... Si siguen mirándome voy a tener que empezar a cobrar. ¡Oye niño deja de mirar mi cutie mark! – Exclama de improviso la pegaso.

-¡¿Qué?! – Responde el potrillo de antes en la cafetería.

-Jajaja, que tonto... – Ríe sola la bicha mala luego de trolear a su pequeño fan.

-Rainbow Dash. – Dice Sunshine llamando la atención de la pegaso, quien arquea las cejas esperando que continúe. – ¿Te gustaría ser, aunque sea temporalmente, la imagen de Apple? –

-¿Apple? –

-Es el nombre provisional que le pondremos a la nuestra empresa, en honor a su dueña original aquí presente. –

-Oh, ¿crearás una empresa? – Le pregunta Rainbow a su amiga.

-La empresa ya le tenía, sólo que no la reconocía como tal. Ahora, lo que intentaremos es hacerla surgir. –

-Vaya... como empieces a hablar igual que Twilight sólo podré entender las conversaciones que tenga con Flutter. –

-¿Le entras o no? – Pregunta Applejack.

-Ehhh... –

-Si aceptas te pagaremos... mil bits al día..., empezando hoy. – Le propone Sunshine a Rainbow provocando que a esta se le hinchen las pupilas y se le medio levanten las alas.

-¡¿Dónde firmo?! – Exclama la pegaso arrancándose una pluma de las alas y mojándola en el café para luego buscar una hoja de contrato con cara de loca.

-Woh woh woh, ¿te volviste loco? - Pregunta Applejack a Sunshine al escuchar la cantidad aparentemente excesiva de bits que quería pagarle a la muerta de hambre del pueblo. "Oye basta, no molestes a la pobre Dashie que la está pasando muy mal", meh.

-Calla, Applejack, él sabe lo que hace. ¿Dónde está mi contrato? – Pregunta Rainbow en un estado de éxtasis.

-Lo tengo en la habitación del hotel, no esperaba encontrar a alguien tan rápido pero... –

-No hay problema, puedo esperar. ¿No es ninguna broma, verdad? –

-Claro que no. –

-Yiiii, hah. – Chilla emocionada la pegaso. – Quien me iba a decir que me iba yo a beneficiar de que tú te encontraras un novio. – Le dice a su amiga codeándola.

-No es mi novio. – Dice Applejack.

-Solo somos socios. – Aclara Sunshine con tono serio.

-Ah, vale. – Dice alegre la metiche celeste.

-Ahora, socio, explícame que pasa con esos mil bits. –

-Verás Applejack. Como te expliqué antes, la publicidad es muy importante para la empresa, más específicamente para lograr vender los productos que ofrecemos. Tus postres, como dije esta mañana, tienen una calidad envidiable, sin embargo esto no garantiza que la gente lo vaya a comprar. La calidad va de la mano con la publicidad, pues un producto bueno pero desconocido, no se vende, al igual que un producto conocido pero malo. ¿Entiendes? –

-Sí, pero... –

-La señorita Rainbow Dash, es bastante conocida por casi toda Equestria. Siendo una de las ex portadoras de un elemento de la armonía al igual que amiga cercana de la princesa, ha ganado el premio a mejor volador junior de Cloudsdale, segundo lugar en los juegos de Equestria; su fama, hay que pagarla, además de su belleza, claro está. Te iba a sugerir a ti ser la modelo, pero he oído que prefieres pasar bajo perfil. –

-Es cierto. No me agrada mucho la idea de ser famosa en ese sentido. –

-Te entiendo. –

-Está bien, entonces dices que como esta cabezona que está aquí, es conocida... –

-Muy conocida. – Precisa Sunshine.

-Y además... bueno vamos a decir las cosas como son, es mona. – Dice la rubia sin mucho ánimo sobre su amiga.

-Gracias Applejack. – Agradece Rainbow con una sonrisa a su amiga.

-No hay de qué. ¿Entonces por eso hay que pagarle un kilo por día? –

-Es correcto. ¿Sabes la cantidad de ponis que comprarán nuestros productos cuando sean promocionados por ella? –

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón, ¿pero cómo lo haremos? ¿Pondremos su cara en las manzanas, o cómo? –

-Anuncios en revistas, carteles y posters son algunas de las cosas que podríamos hacer por ahora. –

-No parece mucho... –

-Créeme, funciona más de lo que parece. –

-Si tú lo dices... –

-En fin, debo irme por ahora. Tengo que hacer unas llamadas y organizar algunas cosas; además de comer. Nos vemos en un par de horas. Pasaré por tu puesto de manzanas. –

-Bien. Estaré allí, supongo. – Dice la rubia.

-Yo también, no te olvides de mí contrato. – Le recuerda la pegaso celeste al poni del sombrero.

-No lo olvidaré. Un placer conocerlas a las dos. Adiós, cuídense. – Dice haciendo una pequeña reverencia con el sombrero y se va, no sin antes mirar a los lados para tomar una dirección.

-Tú también. – Responden ambas amigas al unísono.

El poni se pierde en una esquina y el dúo dinámico se pone en marcha a alguna parte.

-Pues... me cae bien. – Comenta Dash.

-Ya empezamos... –

-¡Fue una etapa! Ya no soy así... – Dice la pegaso haciendo pucheros.

-Está bien, está bien. Sólo no lo espantes, necesito que me ayude con el negocio. –

-¿Y cuanto te está cobrando por ese asesoramiento que te hace? –

-Nada... –

-¿Nada? Suena extraño. –

-Ahora que lo dices, sí... –

-¿No querrá robarte y quedarse con la granja? –

-Rainbow no me incordies que ese es el trabajo de Discord. –

-¿Alguien dijo mi nombre? – Pregunta el Dios del caos con una sonrisa apareciendo entre las dos amigas y tomándolas por los hombros con cada garra.

-Ahh... otra vez. – Protesta Rainbow Dash agobiada.

-No te pongas así, Rainbow, tú serás mi sucesora. – Le dice el dios del caos totalmente convencido a la pegaso gruñona apretándole los cachetes.

-¿Qué dices? – Pregunta molesta apartando las garras de su cara.

- Ya lo veo. Una pequeña pegaso celeste de melena multicolor amargándole la vida a alguien y haciéndola un caos total. – Dice Discord con tono soñador mientras toma a Rainbow del hombro y le señala el horizonte con la mano mientras la pegaso lo ve como si estuviera loco.

-Yo...no soy tan pequeña. –

-Para él sí. –

-¿Él quién? –

-Nadie, es muy tarde, me voy. Y no usurpes mi puesto antes de tiempo. ¡Sigo vivo! – Exclama Discord y se desvanece.

-Extraño..., aunque, es Discord, que podemos esperar. – Dice la pegaso y decide seguir caminando.

-Hmmmm. – Murmulla pensativamente la rubia.

Entonces Rainbow se da cuenta de que Applejack no le quita los ojos de encima.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo? – Pregunta extrañada.

-...Creo que si te estás quedando pequeña... –

-Applejack no digas cosas sin sentido, ese es el trabajo de Pinkie. –

Y hablando de Pinkie...

-¡Niños! ¡Aquí! ¡Hey! ¡Aquí está Pinkie! – Exclama la poni rosa intentando llamar la atención del par de potrillos capitalistas a través de la multitud que rodeaba el negocio.

Los pequeños gemelos cake no la escuchan, y Pinkie toma acción y se pone a atravesar el pequeño mar de ponis hasta llegar al puesto.

-¡Niños, ¿están bien?! – Exclama la desgastada y desaliñada poni rosa al asomar la cabeza de entre la multitud.

-Pinkie, por favor, no te metas en la fila. – Dice respetuosamente Pumpkin Cake con su vocecita aguda de niña.

-Ehh, lo siento, pero es que ya va a ser hora de comer y... – Dice Pinkie un tanto preocupada y apenada.

-Descuida, acabaremos de vender todo lo que... – Dice Pound Cake mientras se da cuenta de que ya no tiene más postres para vender. – Uy, se han acabado ya. –

-¿Enserio? – Pregunta la potrilla de melena naranja.

-Sip. –

-Oh bueno. Señores, lo siento mucho, pero tenemos que cerrar. – Le dicen a la multitud, la cual rápidamente entre algunos murmullos se dispersa dejando libre a Pinkie.

-Es hora de repartir las ganancias... Cincuenta y cincuenta, como acordamos. – Dice Flam.

-Está bien. – Dicen los gemelos y le dan la mitad del dinero al otro par de hermanos. – Muchas gracias por la ayuda. – Dice Pound amablemente mientras Pumpkin asiente.

-No hay de qué, pequeños. Cuando quieran... –

-Aquí estaremos. –

Dicen Flim y Flam respectivamente haciendo reverencias con sus sombreros al pequeño par de gemelos.

-Wow cuantos bits... – Dice Pinkie sorprendida de la bolsa llena de monedas que traen los gemelos luego de despedirse de Flim y Flam, quienes les ayudan a organizar el puesto para su posterior remolque. - ¿Se les da bien eso de vender cositas, no? -

-Eso creo. – Dice Pound.

-Queremos aprender más para ayudar a papá y a mamá cuando seamos grandes. – Añade Pumpkin y Pound asiente.

-Seguro serán los mejores reposteros y vendedores de Equestria algún día, sus padres estarán muy orgullosos de ustedes. – Dice Pinkie animando a los gemelos a seguir con sus planes, sin saber claramente en donde desembocaría todo eso.

El par de gemelos sienten la ambición crecer dentro de ellos mientras Pinkie se dispone a remolcar el puesto. Los hermanos se ponen de acuerdo con la mirada, chocan sus cascos y sonríen a un futuro que sueñan construir mientras siguen a Pinkie hasta el Sugarcube Corner. Claro, ellos no saben que Ponyville es pequeño y podría quedarse así si Twilight no le da el venazo de industrializarlo, poner diez escuelas, construir cien casas, poner a Fluttershy de ministra ambiental, etc. Aunque aparentemente, sin quererlo, Applejack va hacer parte de la industrialización, si se pone a producir y a plantar como loca. Claro, esto sumado a la cantidad de yeguas de buen ver que hay en Ponyville respecto a la cantidad de ponis macho... Ponyville podría ser el pueblo más sensual y femenino de Equestria, cosa que vendría mal si se quiere mantener baja la población, pero claro, ya vienen los diarios amarillistas a Ponyville, por lo que todo está perdido. Bueno, el lado positivo es que los pequeños Cake lograrán alcanzar o luchar por su sueño, ¿no?

...

¿Y ahora?, todos están comiendo, ¿qué hacemos?, bueno, esperemos un rato mientras pasa la hora de comer. O...

-¡Fluttershy, estoy en casa! – Exclama Rainbow Dash entrando a la pequeña casa de su amiga y cerrando la puerta.

-Ya te oí, y por favor no grites que esto no es una mansión. – Dice la Pegaso amarilla yendo hacia la sala desde la cocina.

-Entendido, y... ¿que traes puesto? – Pregunta agraciada la peliarcoíris al ver que su amiga trae puesto un delantal con maripositas y un gran gorro de cocinero.

-Así... así cocino yo... – Confiesa apenada ante su insensible amiga que apenas puede tragarse su risa.

-Muy bieeeen... ¿Qué hay de comer? – Pregunta Rainbow intentando cambiar de tema.

-La comida ya está en la mesa. – Responde Flutter señalando la mesita en medio de la sala.

-Oh, gracias. – Dice la pegaso celeste yéndose hasta la mesita para comer.

-Y... ¿Qué dijo Applejack? – Le pregunta Fluttershy disimuladamente a su amiga, quitándose el delantal y el gorro mientras se acerca a la mesita donde están dos platos de comida vegetariana.

-Ahh... sí... ella... – Tartamudea indecisa la pegaso, seguro dudando entre decirle a Fluttershy que ganará mil bits al día y que con eso ya podría ir rápidamente a pagar una cuota de la hipoteca para que le devolviesen la casa, o... gastárselo todo en cosas que no necesita.

-Rainbow... – Dice Fluttershy presionando a la pegaso celeste, quien aún no se decide por la respuesta.

-... -

-¿Qué te dijo Applejack? – Pregunta la pegaso amarilla ahora poniéndose un poco macabra.

-Aún no tiene bacantes, pero dice que cuando necesite ayuda que la primera que va a llamar será a mí. – Miente, la cabrona, miente, si es que...

-Oh, ¿Y por qué tan tensa? – Le pregunta la pelirrosa a su amiga haciéndose la que le cree mientras se dispone a comer.

-Es que no quería decepcionarte. Estuve buscando por todo Ponyville y nadie necesita ayuda. – Dice con tono afligido fingido, pero a la bicha le sale natural.

-Está bien, Rainbow, que no hallas encontrado trabajo en una mañana, no significa que no lo harás por la tarde. – Dice la pegaso amarilla con desconfianza pero con una pizca de maldad. - O la noche. – Añade. - O al día siguiente, o al siguiente, o al siguiente, o al siguiente, o al... –

-Sí, ya entendí... – Afirma la peliarcoíris presionada por su amiga para que busque trabajo día a día sin descanso. – Y tú... ¿Ya te hiciste la prueba? –

-Rainbow. –

-Me callo... -

Ahh si es que Flutter es buena gente, pero parece que los años le han vuelto más espabilada y ya no es tan inocente como solía ser. Claro, tanto tiempo aguantando a esa bicha con alas, cualquiera termina por darse cuenta de que si se es muy buena gente, se acaba mal, y de que no todos son o hacen lo que dicen. Ha madurado un poco, y eso como fan, me llena. Ahora por otro lado, la señorita de las mechas, me tiene preocupado, con todos sus problemas ¿y encima va a guardarse el dinero?, más le vale gastarlos en algo bueno, porque...

...

En fin, luego de comer, vemos que la Rarity se ha leído lo básico del libro, ha consultado con un abogado que le recomendó Twilight, y se dirige hasta el mercadillo donde muchos de los puestos están cerrados debido a la hora, regulando así, la cantidad de ponis que pasean por allí. Rarity desde luego está algo asqueada por como ha quedado el lugar luego de tanto ajetreo, hay manchas cantidad de basura por todos lados, en otras palabras, "rastro de civilización", a pesar de que la palabra "civilizado" no sea la que tenga Rarity en mente.

-Por Celestia, que espanto, más le vale a Twilight cumplir con lo que dijo acerca de reubicar a estos... marginales. – Dice en voz baja sacudiéndose una goma de mascar que se le ha quedado pegada a la pezuña.

En eso, se encuentra con el puesto donde Sweetie Belle le había dicho que encontró la copia pirata de su ropa. Echa un ojo para revisar desde lejos, y en efecto, logra avistar una prenda parecida a sus diseños dentro de la pequeña tienda de campaña que hay detrás del puesto de madera.

-Te tengo... – Dice con cierta malicia.

Camina y asoma la cabeza dentro de la tienda de campaña.

-Oh, disculpe señorita, estamos cerrados. – Dice un desprevenido poni terrestre que mira de reojo a Rarity al sentir que esta invade su tienda.

-Ehem, perdone, ¿usted es el dueño de esta tienda? – Le pregunta con tono serio mirando alrededor todas las cajas y bolsas llenas de sus diseños.

-Sí. Pero ahora mismo, como le dije antes, estamos cerrados, si quiere algo puede venir en otro momento, ahora es que estoy comiendo. – Dice amable y agraciadamente el poni terrestre mientras le muestra un sándwich de heno a Rarity, aún sin voltear a observarla.

Nuestra chica refinada de la moda entra a la tienda sin prestar atención a las palabras del poni, quien por otro la da por ida y se dispone a seguir comiendo. Rarity mira con rabia toda la ropa y luego de un momento lleva su casco al hombro del poni, quien sorprendido pega un salto quedándose cara a cara y revelando a un poni terrestre de melena larga color negro y de aspecto un poco jipi, cuero color verde obscuro desgastado y ojos profundos de color negro. La Rarity por momentos le es raro, pero no le importa cómo se vea el poni sigue con una postura firme.

-Señorita ya le dije, estamos cerrados. – Insiste el poni un poco agobiado.

-¡Que no he venido aquí a comprar nada! – Exclama molesta asustando un poco al tendero.

-¿Entonces...? –

-He venido a decirte, que como continúes vendiendo está sucia y mugrienta copia barata a la que llamas ropa, voy a tomar acciones legales contra ti y créeme que puedo ponerte tras las rejas en un destello. –

-¿Pe-pe-pero a mí por qué? – Pregunta el poni ahora si totalmente acojonado y confundido.

-Y encima lo pregunta. ¿Acaso no sabes de quien es esta ropa? –

-Ehhh... no. –

Entonces Rarity pone una expresión incrédula en su rostro con una mirada despectiva hacia el poni, quien por otro lado realmente parece estar sin idea de lo que está pasando.

-A ver... – Dice Rara mientras con su magia atrae uno de los vestidos sacándolos de una caja. - ¿Ves el logo? – Le pregunta al tendero señalándole el logo donde claramente aparece su cutiemark.

-¿Si...? –

-¿A qué se parece? –

-... – El poni se queda callado sin cachar nada pero aun así convencido de que le tiene que responder a la unicornio.

Rarity se cansa de la lentitud del tendero y muestra un poco su cutiemark, logrando al fin que el tío entienda.

-¿Los vestidos son tuyos? –

-Los vestidos no. Los diseños. Estos vestidos son copias baratas que no soportan un tirón de mosca y se desgastan con el viento. ¿Qué clase de vendedor eres tú que ni siquiera sabes lo que vendes? Claro, sólo te importa el dinero... –

-Disculpe señorita, pero yo no tenía idea de que estos diseños fuesen suyos. –

-¿Ah no? – Pregunta irónica la unicornio soltando una risa.

-A mí... sólo me mandan esto para que lo venda. Me dijeron que tenía que venir aquí porque con las fiestas iba a venir mucha gente a este pueblo y tendría la oportunidad de hacer más dinero que en otro lado. –

-¿Y me tengo que creer todo esto? ¡Tú lo que quieres es que no te ponga tras las rejas, ladrón, eres un ladrón! –

-Yo... necesito el dinero. – Dice el poni un tanto afligido mirando al suelo.

-Eso es normal en tu condición. –

-No sabes cuál es mi condición. –

-Claro que sí, eres un ladrón, robas mis diseños para hacer roba barata y venderla a precios altos haciéndola pasar por una original mía, robando las ganancias y quitándole valor a mi esfuerzo. –

-¡Que no soy un ladrón! – Exclama agobiado el tendero y se sienta de golpe. – Y... necesito el dinero porque le debo a unos prestamistas que... al no poder pagarles cuando debía me amenazaron de muerte. Luego de suplicar por mi vida, me dijeron que podía pagarles si trabajaba para ellos yendo por toda Equestria vendiendo mercancía que ellos me mandasen, repartiendo las ganancias en un noventa por ciento para ellos y diez para mí. Me dijeron que si quería ser libre tenía que reunir los diez mil bits que les debía más intereses... que son ya cerca de cinco mil bits. Llevo cinco años intentando pagarles, pero siempre que estoy cerca me roban o me arrestan por vender mercancía que no sabía que era robada, y me quitan todo el dinero. Cada vez que me quitan la mercancía me lo suman a la deuda y yo... – Dice el poni ya empezando a derramar lágrimas. – Estoy condenado a pasar toda mi vida caminando de ciudad a ciudad vendiendo cosas de dudosa procedencia a ponis inocentes, sin derecho a tener un lugar a donde regresar, sin derecho a darme un capricho, sin ningún tipo de libertad. ¿Todo esto a cambio de mi vida? A veces me pregunto... ¿Qué vida?, y encima ahora de iré preso otra vez; me incautarán la mercancía y... - Se detiene llevándose los cascos a la cabeza con frustración tapándose los ojos llenos de lágrimas al recordar su pasado y pensar en su futuro. – Debería acabar con esto de una buena vez... no vale la pena seguir así. – Dice en voz baja para sí mismo bajando sus pezuñas y mirando fijamente el suelo. – Adelante, llévatelo todo y quémalo. Yo... – Intenta continuar pero se queda mudo y traga saliva y empieza a tiritar.

-Oye... ya, tranquilo. No... – Le dice Rarity dudosa y bajando el tono de su voz, seguramente pensando que quizás todo eso fuese un teatro. - ¿Es verdad lo que dices? – Pregunta con cierta inseguridad y culpa.

-¿Acaso importa mi respuesta? –

-Pues... –

-Si todo fuese mentira, te diría que sí para que me creyeras; y si fuese verdad... también. –

-Buen punto. – Dice Rarity, y es verdad lo que dice el poni, al final la decisión es de ella. Diga o no la verdad.

La unicornio mira por momentos al poni terrestre, quien luego de secarse las lágrimas con su pata, se pone de pie y decide encaminarse hacia afuera, quizás para tirarse de un puente o algo así. Pasa a un lado de Rarity sin siquiera voltear a verla, la unicornio por su parte está mirando el suelo de la tienda y un segundo después mira a los lados examinando el lugar con sus ojos y observa un par de cosas: Está vacía salvo por una pequeña lámpara y las cajas de mercancía que tenía el poni allí, el precio de la prenda que antes había sacado y dejado en el suelo era bastante elevado aunque no tanto como los originales.

-Te creo. – Dice la Rarity con voz seria dentro de la tienda al poni que acaba de salir.

Pasan unos segundos y el tendero regresa.

-¿Enserio? – Pregunta con incrédulo con una sonrisa triste.

-Claro. Nadie que gane tanto dinero vendiendo presuntos diseños míos, vive en estas condiciones. – Dice la unicornio volteando a ver el lugar y al plato desechable con un sándwich de heno a medio comer.

-Eso... me alegra un poco; eres la primera poni que me toma enserio. Aunque... eso no cambia mi decisión. No vale la pena vivir así, aunque no me demandes, aunque me dejes seguir vendiendo, sólo conseguirás que todo continúe igual. Todo lo que te conté... me hizo darme cuenta una vez más de que mi vida es una mierda, y encima estoy haciendo ricos a aquellos que me convirtieron a mí en esto. –

-Quisiera ayudarte. –

-A menos que tengas dieciocho mil bits que echar al basurero... –

-Cómo se nota que no sabes quién soy. –

-¿Eres multimillonaria? –

-No lo soy, y no... no es por eso que lo digo. –

-¿Entonces...? –

-Te ayudaré. Tengo algo ahorrado y creo que si dejas de vender esa ropa, podría aumentar mis ventas y pagar tu deuda por ti. –

-¿Lo dices enserio? ¿O esto es una broma de la radio? – Pregunta el poni confundido. – Dime que esto no es una broma porque me estoy emocionando. –

-Emociónate. Y descuida, aunque me sepa mal tener que darles dinero a los... –

-Hijos de puta. – Complementa el poni.

-Que te han hecho esto, ya los castigará la vida, por ahora sólo me interesa ayudarte. –

-No... no sé qué decirte. – Dice el poni rompiendo a llorar una vez más.

-Ven, vamos a mi casa, tendrás hambre, un sándwich de heno no es almuerzo para nadie. – Le dice la unicornio al poni del cual sabemos todo menos el nombre.

Rarity se pone en marcha y luego escucha un sonido contra la tierra que le hace voltear. Es el ex tendero, reverenciado con la cabeza bien pegada al suelo.

-¡Muchas gracias, señorita! – Exclama a los cuatro vientos con la voz afectada por el yanto.

-Vamos, no es para tanto. – Dice Rarity con algo de modestia, cosa un poco rara en ella. ¿Ya ven lo que hice ahí?

-Me has devuelto la ilusión de vivir. – Dice el poni reincorporándose. – Aunque no logre pagar mi deuda. Estaré muy agradecido con usted por haberme apoyado. Le juro que si necesita algo algún día, yo... – Dice el poni pero se le hace un nudo en la garganta y no logra vocalizar bien.

-Ven aquí, hombre. No llores, pagaremos tu deuda y serás libre. Lo prometo. – Dice nuestra heroína de color blanco, Rarity, la salvadora, la Robín Hood millonaria, ¡Batmare!, espera no, esa es Applejack, "pero Applejack aún no es millonaria." Aún, mijo, aún. "Tienes razón."

-Muchas gracias... –Alcanza a decir entre lágrimas el poni terrestre a quien la unicornio en un acto de desprecio hacia su higiene y espacio personal abraza cariñosamente.

El par enseguida se marcha en dirección a Carrusel Boutique.

Joder... Rainbow cada vez se queda más sola en el lado de las inmaduras malcriadas revoltosas rebeldes. Quien iba a decir que Rarity, iba a ir a meter preso a un tipo, y ahora, lo va a ayudar a ser libre. Que cosas, ¿no? Aunque se supone que ha estado yendo con Flutter al yoga y así... seguro se metió al rollo del ying yang y el karma y esas mamadas y lo hace sólo para desgravar...; "Lo tuyo es desconfiar de todo el mundo, ¿no?", que remedio, así es la vida.

...

Por otro lado de Ponyville, Spike, nuestro escamoso y espectacular héroe, termina de limpiar su habitación como un señor.

-Y como dicen en cualquier parte, ¡esto ya se ha acabao! – Exclama dejando de lado la bolsa de basura donde acaba de echar algo de polvo. – Que cambio ha pegado esto. – Dice con cierto sentimiento de orgullo al ver la habitación limpia. – Bueno, no me han dejado quitar estas cosas, pero... le da un toque así, rudo, moderno, urbano... en fin. – Añade observando las macabras siluetas de ponis en el suelo y la pared que mientras más miraba más mal rollo le daban.

Suspira profundamente con una sonrisa y se sienta en su cama.

-Creo que necesitaré una cortina para... espera vivo sólo, ¿a quién le importa?, bueno, la ventana igual sí necesita una cortina, que por cierto, no he visto por allí. – Dice el dragón hablando sólo por equis razón disponiéndose a observar por la ventana.

Sorpresivamente, a pesar de ser un sitio horrible, la habitación posee una ventana con una vista maravillosa de las (por ahora) verdes praderas de Ponyville.

-Wow. – Dice el Dragón asombrado.

Se queda admirando un rato el horizonte y luego de un momento cierra la ventana y se da la vuelta.

-Supongo que es hora de buscar un trabajo. No podré pagar todo esto con solo limpiarlo. – Se dice a sí mismo tomando un abrigo de la maleta y saliendo hacia el mundo hostil de allá a fuera. Nuestro héroe, en camino a cumplir con su misión.

...

En otro sitio, una poni concentrada, dando por cuenta de que en el universo sólo existía ella y... un pastel..., logró terminar el glaseado.

-Lo hice. – Dice con un suspiro de alegría. – ¡NOS HA JODIDO QUE LO HICE! – Empieza a gritar la dama princesa Twilight bastante emocionada. - ¡Y sin magia! ¡Chúpate eso Discord! ¡¿No que no?! – Exclama en dirección a la nada.

Enseguida la alicornio se ve en medio de la cocina, la cual está hecha un desastre al igual que ella misma, frente a un simple pastel cuyo glaseado sólo dice: "Feliz Heart Warming Eve". Quizás por eso tanto escándalo, muchas letras, poco espacio.

-... – baja sus pezuñas y se encoje de hombros. - ¿Y se supone que este pastel es de práctica? – Pregunta para sí misma bastante cansada. – Y una mierda, yo lo guardo en el refrigerador y nadie tiene por qué enterarse. – Dice tacañamente en voz baja y se dispone a bajar. – ¡Hu'aaaaaa! – Exclama al resbalarse con el glaseado derramado en el suelo. – Oficialmente, no valgo cuerno en la cocina. – Susurra poniéndose de pie.

-¡Twiiiliiight! – Exclama una aguda voz que se acerca por el pasillo.

-¿Pinkie? – Dice la alicornio asustada.

-¡Sipidipi! ¿Estás en la cocina? –

-Ehh, sí, espera un momento-ay. – Le dice Twilight a la poni rosa apresurándose a ir a por el pastel pero cayéndose nuevamente al resbalarse con el glaseado.

-Wow, un pastel de Heart Warming Eve. – Dice la rosada apareciendo de la nada a un lado del pastel.

-Pinkie no... –

-¡Se ve delicioso! – Exclama emocionada abriendo su boca para hartarse el pastel.

-¡Aléjate del pastel, no lo toques, no lo mires, no lo pienses, no lo escuches, NO! – Exclama la alicornio utilizando la teletransportación para aparecer frente a su amiga con una cara de loca y extendiendo las patas para proteger el pastel como si este fuese su vida.

La un poco asustada Pinkie retrocede mirando extraño a su amiga.

-¿Twilight...? – Le dice con un tono más bajo y calmado.

-¿Si? – Pregunta la despeinada y desaliñada Twilight aun sin quitar su cara de loca y respiración agitada.

-¿Puedo comer el pastel? –

-¡No! –

-¡Porfis! –

-¡Que no! –

-¡Twiiiliiight! –

-¡Aléjate de mi pastel! –

-Pero... –

-¡Eh! –

-Yo... –

-¡EH! –

-El pastel... –

-¡EEEEEEHHHHHH! –

-Está bien, está bien. No hay pastel. – Dice Pinkie regañada agachando la cabeza.

-Buena Pinkie. – Dice la Princesa a su amiga y se dispone a cargar el pastel cuidadosamente con su magia y meterlo en una caja.

-Y... – Dice Pinkie disimuladamente.

-Aléjate de mí pastel. – Repite la alicornio aun en estado de alerta por la presencia de su amiga.

Tanto es el aprecio de Twilight por su pastel, que ya le puso un candado anti-Pinkie al refrigerador para protegerlo.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Te atacó un monstruo de glaseado? Jijijiji. – Ríe juguetonamente la poni rosada toqueteando el desastre de la alicornio morada.

-No... no quiero hablar de eso. – Dice Twilight un tanto enfadada.

La alicornio suspira y se pasa una toalla limpiándose el rostro para luego peinarse un poco con su pezuña.

-Pinkie... – Dice abrazándo a su amiga. - ¿Y qué te trae por aquí, vienes de visita? – Le pregunta conduciéndola hacia afuera de la cocina.

-¿La dejarás así? – Le pregunta la poni rosa a la alicornio que está alejándose de la cocina como si esta estuviese perfecta. – Si el glaseado se seca... –

-No importa. Luego lo limpiaré, por ahora sólo quiero alejarme de esta... cosa. – Dice Twilight fingiendo estabilidad mental. – Ahora entiendo a Rainbow. – Susurra para sus adentros.

-Okydoky. Creo. – Dice la poni rosa y continúa siguiendo a su amiga la princesa. – Y pues... estoy aquí porque me han llegado estas cartas, no las entiendo. Dicen no sé qué de una restricción. – Comenta Pinkie tan tranquila caminando junto a su amiga luego de sacar tres cartas de una alforja que traía.

Hay que ver cuanto les hacen falta unos pantalones a estos seres. Es decir, si no eres unicornio, cada vez que quieras llevar un objeto, y poder hablar mientras lo traes encima, debes obligadamente ponerte una alforja en el lomo.

-Ehh, a ver... – Dice la alicornio ya preocupada por lo que escucha.

Saca las cartas de los sobres y todos dicen lo mismo. En resumidas cuentas, meterán presa a Pinkie si se acerca a otra vez a tres ponis distintos.

-Uy... esto... bueno esto tenía que pasar alguna vez. – Susurra Twilight para sí misma.

-¿El qué? – Pregunta la inocente poni rosa.

-Ehhhh, ¿Pinkie? ¿Has estado ofreciendo fiestas sorpresas por ahí a ponis desconocidos? –

-Sipi, siempre lo hago, es para que se sientan bienvenidos y... –

-Está bien, es muy bonito. Pero... – Dice Twilight poniendo una mueca de "uff, ¿como le digo esto?" mientras Pinkie, raro, para de hablar y la mira esperando a que su amiga continúe su frase. – Verás Pinkie. – Continúa la morada saliendo con su amiga la rosada a una pequeña terraza del castillo. – Digamos que perseguir ponis desconocidos y sorprenderlos apareciéndote de la nada gritando "¡sorpresa!", no es bien visto por ellos. Bueno, no cuando lo hace alguien desconocido. –

-Creo que entiendo, pero por eso Rainbow el otro día me dio un consejo, para hacerles saber que no soy extraña, en vez de gritarles "sorpresa", les grito "Ya les cargó el payaso!" con una máscara que es lo que hacen allá en sus tierras cuando quieres ser amigo de alguien. – Explica Pinkie totalmente convencida de lo que dice.

-Rainbow... ¿te dijo eso? – Pregunta Twilight controlando su encabronamiento y pensando en la graciosita celeste riéndose de sus propias tonterías.

-Sip, me lo dijo cuando fuimos a beber sidra con Applejack el otro día, ya sabes que se pone muy graciosa, pero también en ocasiones es algo comprensiva. –

-Ah... aprovechó que yo estuviese en el baño la hija de... – Susurró Twilight. – Pinkie, ya sabes que no hay que hacerle mucho caso a Rainbow cuando tiene una jarra de cidra al lado. –

-Lo sé pero... –

-En fin. El punto es que Pinkie, ya no puedes hacer eso de sorprender a los ponis, por lo menos en estas fechas. –

-¿Pero por qué? –

-Porque pueden confundirte con un ladrón o algo parecido. –

-Pero si yo no... –

-Ya sé que no quieres hacerle daño a nadie. Pero tienes que entender que estos ponis vienen de una ciudad, y no son tan relajados como aquí en el pueblo. Allá si hay delincuentes que saltan en las esquinas y callejones. Si haces lo mismo es normal que luego de un tiempo termines en comisaría cuando uno se asuste de sobremanera. Estás cartas sólo dicen que tres de los ponis que has estado siguiendo, te han puesto una denuncia y que como vuelvas a acercárteles pueden llamar a la policía para que te arreste inmediatamente. – Explica Twilight a Pinkie sintiendo algo de dolor escuchando como acuchillaba al espíritu de su amiga.

-... – La pobre yegüita de melena rosada baja su cabeza con rostro triste sin saber bien que responder.

Twilight se apresura a abrazar a su amiga antes de que a esta se le ocurra lanzarse de la terraza.

-... ¿Entonces no puedo hacer fiesta de Heart Warming Eve? – Pregunta Pinkie al borde del yanto.

-No no, quiero decir, sí puedes, pero mira, si quieres darles la bienvenida o hacer una fiesta para todos los ponis, puedes organizar una sola fiesta en un sitio y repartir invitaciones de manera pacífica. – Le propone Twilight a su amiga aligerando el abrazo y viéndola de frente.

-Es casi lo mismo que dijo el policía. – Dice la poni rosa un tanto afligida.

-¿Ya estuviste en la comisaría? – Pregunta la alicornio sorprendida.

-Si, unas... cinco veces. –

-Ehh..., bueno, no importa. Si quieres has lo que te dije, pero recuerda que siempre puedes venir y alegrarnos la fiesta a nosotras, estoy preparando una para mañana en la noche. –

-¿Harás una fiesta? – Pregunta Pinkie viendo un poco extraño pero a la vez ilusionada a su amiga.

-Claro, aunque, más bien será algo así como una cena. – Precisa la alicornio, tal vez pasando de tener que ponerse a decorar y hacer más pasteles.

-Genial, entonces creo que haré una pequeña fiesta temprano para poder venir aquí con ustedes. ¿Sí? –

-Está bien, pero recuerda, nada de... –

-Entiendo. Intentaré no sorprender a más ponis por ahora. – Dice un poco contenta la poni rosa poniéndose en marcha.

-Y no te acerques a estos tres. – Añade Twilight regresándole las cartas a Pinkie.

-Okydoky. Adiós. Gracias Twilight, iré a hacer las invitaciones para la súper fiesta. –

-Adiós, Pinkie. Cuídate mucho. – Le dice la princesa a su amiga, quien se va, pegando saltitos, hasta la puerta del castillo en dirección a su casa.

Twilight suspira.

-Sabía que Brave Shield la entendería y no la pondría tras las rejas a la primera. Por eso lo elegí como capitán. – Dice para sí misma. – Ahora... – Dice Twilight poniendo una mueca enfadada y atrayendo un artefacto parecido a unos audífonos y se los pone. – Que para eso le di uno, para tenerla controlada... -

...

En ese mismo momento, en casa de Fluttershy.

Nuestra top model celeste se encuentra a sus anchas roncando en un sofá con la baba humedeciendo el cojín del que está abrazada. Por su parte nuestra amiga la presuntamente futura madre soltera está regando las plantas en el jardín.

Enseguida empieza a sonar a todo volumen una melodía polifónica en un tono bastante alto.

La despeinada y adormilada pegaso ni se inmuta. Mientras que por otro lado Flutter levanta sus orejas y voltea por la ventana a ver el aparato en forma de audífonos que se encuentra sobre la mesa frente a su amiga.

-¡Rainbow! – Exclama para intentar llamar su atención. - ¡Oye! ¡Rainbow! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Rainbooow! – Sigue intentando hacer que la pegaso celeste se despierte.

Luego de no lograrlo y un poco preocupada por su amiga entra deprisa a la casa.

-¡Rainbow, por Celestia, ¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Estás bien? te dije que no comieras esas galletitas, que eran de perro! – Exclama agitando y meciendo a la peliarcoíris en el sofá.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Flutter? – Pregunta bastante confundida. - Estaba durmiendo. – Dice tan tranquila bajando del sofá mientras su amiga le da espacio.

Fluttershy la mira extraño un momento mientras la bella durmiente se estira.

-Oh, me están llamando. – Dice la pegaso celeste tomando el aparato de la mesa.

-Pensé que... no importa. Si... si me necesitas estoy afuera, regando las plantas. – Dice Fluttershy sin saber bien que sentir o como debería reaccionar disponiéndose a regresar a lo suyo.

-Está bien, Flutter. – Dice Rainbow amigablemente y luego se pone el aparato encima. - ¿Alooou? – Contesta en plan chiste.

-¡RRRRAAAAAAIIIINNNBOOOOOOOOOOW! – Grita Twilight encabronadísima a todo pulmón usando la royal Canterlot voice.

-¿T-t-twilight, qué pasa, como estás, hermana? – Pregunta la pegaso bien pero bien acojonada.

-Hablé con Pinkie. – Dice molesta la alicornio desde su lado de la llamada.

-Ah-ah, ¿sí? ¿Y-y-y qué se cuenta? ¿Está bien? – Dice una que sabe que se va a ir a la luna pronto.

-Ven. Aquí. Ahora mismo. – Le ordena Twilight a Rainbow con un tono de que "Te vienes, o te mando, y no al chino".

-Ehh, ¿a dónde? –

-... –

-Es que ya sabes que yo no soy psicópata como tú-¡digo!..., psicótica... eh-¡no!, ehhhh... telepe... no, tele...pa... –

-¡AHORA MISMO! – Grita Twilight y cuelga al instante dejando a Rainbow totalmente asustada queriendo meterse debajo del sofá.

-Joder...ya me cargó el cuerno... – Dice la pegaso celeste en voz baja quitándose el aparato de la cabeza.

La pobre loca se queda un rato dándole vueltas a la decisión. ¿Debe ir, no debe ir? ¿y si desaparece y se va a otro mundo? ¿Matar a Twilight...? no, eso es magnicidio, irá presa y la bronca será peor. Y sigue y sigue pensando hasta que luego de un minuto vuelve a sonar el aparato provocando que la pegaso pegue un salto y abrace a una biga en el techo.

-¡Está bien está bien ya voy! – Exclama saliendo a toda velocidad por la puerta para dirigirse al castillo.

...

Poco tiempo después. En el castillo, una encabronadísima Twilight está dando vueltas de un lado a otro en la biblioteca del lugar.

En eso llega a quien estaba esperando.

-Pasa. – Dice firmemente de espaldas a la puerta a una temerosa pegaso celeste a la que le tiemblan las piernas.

-Ho-hola, ¿Cómo estás amiga? ¿Todo bien por aquí? Me alegro, adiós. – Dice Rápidamente la peliarcoíris entrando a la biblioteca y dando media vuelta para salir al terminar de hablar.

La puerta se cierra mágicamente de golpe en su cara. La pegaso acerca su pezuña a la puerta y esta suena como si se cerrara con seguro.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle a Pinkie tal estupidez? ¡Sabes cómo es ella! – Le reclama Twilight a su amiga por haberle metido ideas absurdas en la cabeza a Pinkie.

-Oye, estaba borracha, ¿si ya saben cómo me pongo pa'que me invitan? –

-No estabas tan borracha. Sólo fueron dos o tres tarros de cidra lo que te tomaste; te he visto beber más de cinco y aún así volar en línea recta. –

-Soy muy buena en eso, ¿cierto? –

-¡Rainbow! –

-¡Está bien! Perdón. –

-No, perdón un cuerno, Pinkie ya tiene tres órdenes de restricción y espera que no se gane otra todo por culpa de tu tontería. –

-Oye oye, no me eches a mí todo el heno, que sabes perfectamente que esto iba a pasar alguna vez. –

-Sí, pero que vaya gritando sorpresa a todo el mundo es totalmente distinto a que diga "ya te cargó el payaso" con una máscara, por Celestia. –

-Tttjijijaja... –

-¡No le veo la gracia! –

-Aliviánate Twilight, estás muy... –

-¡Aliviánate una mierda! Pinkie puede acabar en prisión, y lejos de toda la polémica que hay en medio de eso, sabes que la cárcel puede marcarla de por vida. Más aún cuando ella no cree haber hecho algo malo. Siento que si le vuelvo a explicar lo de la orden de restricción va a llegar a pensar que no puede hacer más amigos nuevos y... –

-Oh vamos, sabes cómo es Pinkie, si va a la cárcel seguro sale y ni se entera. –

-... –

-Pero vamos que yo no volveré a decirle nada para que se meta en problemas. –

-No, tú ahora mismo lo que vas a hacer es que la vas a buscar, y la cuidarás mientras las fiestas duren, hasta que los turistas se vallan y Pinkie no tenga que preocuparse por asustar a desconocidos que la confundan con una ladrona y termine en la comisaría. –

-Pero Twilight, tengo que... –

-No me interesa lo que tengas que hacer. Llévala contigo. Esto es algo serio aunque tú no lo creas así. Yo no podría pagar su fianza porque están siguiendo muy de cerca mis acciones aquí, y lo último que necesito es salir en primera plana sacando a mi amiga de la cárcel porque una no pudo mantener el hocico cerrado. –

-Está bien. Vale. La cuidaré. –

-Toda la semana. –

-¿Toda la...? –

-Sí, toda. –

-Bien... –

-Gracias. – Dice la alicornio morada luego de suspirar estrés.

-Oye, Twilight. – Dice Rainbow intentando llamar la atención de su amiga.

-¿Si? –

-¿Eso de ahí es una cana? –

Twilight levanta su pezuña en el aire y abre su boca poniendo nuevamente una mueca molesta.

-Me voy, me voy. – Dice Rápidamente la pegaso celeste saliendo de la biblioteca.

La princesa suspira nuevamente y se sienta provocando que un mechón de pelo se atraviese en su mirada permitiéndole notar la famosa cana.

-¡Y-y encima tengo una cana! – Exclama con frustración alborotándose el pelo con las pezuñas. - ¡Las princesas! – Recuerda Twilight alterándose nuevamente por el hecho de olvidarse de que tiene que avisarles a Celestina y Luna que están invitadas a la cena. - Y deboreubicar a los del mercado, no es pera, primero me están esperando los ingenieros de la universidad y tengo que planear ya la construcción de nuevas viviendas antes de que los ponis se pongan creativos e intenten armarla en cualqueir sitio. ¡Mierda!, no lo había pensado. Si la población aumenta estaré en problemas, Ponyville no produce tantos alimentos, espero que los mercaderes estos se queden y que Applejack me perdone pero... bueno, si se van tengo que cubrirme las espaldas, debo hacer un presupuesto para comprar alimentos en caso de que sean necesarios. Aunque... no tenemos tanto dinero para las casas y... JOOODEEEER ¡¿La alcaldeza, que hace con el dinero!? -

¿Podrá Twilight con tanta presión? ¿Qué dirán Celestia y Luna sobre ir a la fiesta? ¿Rainbow será una top model millonaria? ¿O se gastará el dinero en pura cidra y seguirá siendo una muerta de hambre viviendo en casa de Flutter? Quién por cierto... ¿Estará embarazada? ¿Mataremos a Big Mac con una cuchara? Su hermana... ¿Se hará millonaria? El poni que la ayuda... ¿La querrá robar? Pinkie... ¿irá a prisión? Los gemelos Cake... ¿desatarán una futura guerra de empresas contra la Apple? Rarity... ¿Se enamorará del pobre poni verde desconocido como dicta el cliché? ¿Estará diciendo la verdad este tipo, o sólo quiere salvarse el pellejo y hacerse millonario en el proceso? Por otro lado... ¿Para qué cojones habrá ocupado esos diez mil bits que pidió prestados pero que luego no pudo pagar? ¿Acaso será el fantasma de la navidad futura de Rainbow? Y Spike, nuestro vernáculo y bien macho héroe reptiliano supremo galáctico del infinito decaverso... ¿conseguirá el trabajo que la weona de Rainbow nunca se puso a buscar? ¿Dejaré de molestar a la pegaso celeste?

Todo esto y mucho más (igual menos), ¡En la próxima parte de esta historia que se ha hecho tan larga que no se alcanzó a terminar para la fecha que se quería!

.

.

.

... ¡Continuará!... ¡Vergas!... Cuanto drama.

* * *

><p>Y... así pasa, la Dash se ha llevao una bronca. Reflexionen. Chau xD, feliz navidad. Ay que sueño...<p>

PD: Estoy conciente de que quizás hayan faltado más escenas o más durancion para cada quien, pero recuerden que el fic no ha terminado y que lo estoy entregando ahora porque no me dio tiempo a escribir mas weás DX Por ejemplo el pobre spike :C


End file.
